Dream
by Rapha7
Summary: Goku has been having vivid nightmares lately. Does it mean anything or is it just a random jumble of thoughts? The Sanzo party is going to find out, whether they want to or not. Violence, swearing, shonenai, may have sexual situations. GkxSz,GjxH
1. Chapter 1

"Premonition"

by Rapha7

This fan fic is based on Saiyuki. Elements of extreme violence, swearing, and shonen-ai. GokuxSanzo and HakkaixGojyo. May have sexual situations later.

Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura

The last village freshly behind their speeding Jeep, the Sanzo party continued west. Goku watched the scenery flash by with a hand on his chin and pondered the strange dream he woke from that morning.

"Hey, Sanzo," Goku turned his head to speak to the blonde monk, only to find Sanzo's face pressed close to his…with a look of annoyance.

"Let me guess…you're hungry." Sanzo growled, trying to save his sanity from the endless repetition. If only the damned monkey would be quiet. It was always the same. He could never block out that voice.

Goku's golden eyes widened, but he shook his head, "Well, yeah…a little, but…"

Sanzo's violet eyes narrowed, "We've only just started out…you can't want to know how long it's going to take until the next town…"

Goku shook his head, "No. It's already a two day drive to the next one on the map. Hakkai said so last night."

"Then WHAT?" Sanzo's eyebrows scrunched over his rapidly darkening violet eyes.

Meanwhile Gojyo watched them as he lit a cigarette and blew the smoke into the air. He patted Hakkai on the shoulder with one hand and leaned forward.

"Hey, the monkey is acting weird…this ought to be good," Gojyo whispered into Hakkai's ear.

Hakkai glanced in the rearview mirror at Goku's solemn face. Sanzo ignored the others completely, his attention focused entirely upon Goku.

"So, what is it? Sanzo pulled his head back a little to examine Goku's face.

A dark shadow crossed Goku's face, "Do you think dreams mean anything, Sanzo? I had a real bad one."

Sanzo blew air out of his mouth, half-annoyed, half-relieved, "Is that what's bothering you?"

"Y…yeah." Goku glanced away, a strange expression fleeting over his face.

"Some dreams are memories." Sanzo pushed back the thought of his master smiling at him.

"Some dreams are fears." Sanzo ignored the replaying of his journey away from the temple, down the dark mountain ten years ago, just after his master's death.

"Some dreams are hopes." Sanzo closed his eyes briefly as he remembered the proud smile of his master upon him as an adult.

"Some are just screwed up pieces of nothing gathered together for no purpose. They don't mean anything, unless you want them to." Sanzo opened his eyes and narrowed his gaze, focusing on Goku's trembling mouth.

Goku frowned, and then opened his mouth, "But…" He couldn't continue, the images from his dream were too vivid…too painful. "Yeah," Goku finished, sitting back in the seat, leaving Sanzo to stare at him for another moment.

"Is that all?" Sanzo persisted, a strange feeling settling in his stomach.

Goku turned his golden eyes carefully blank under Sanzo's piercing stare, and then answered, "Yeah."

Sanzo frowned deeply before spinning around in his seat. He reaching into his robes and withdrew a pack of cigarettes. Hakkai and Gojyo exchanged glances in the rearview mirror.

"Goku…Goku…" Not one to be ignored, Gojyo punched Goku on the head.

"Ow! What the hell d'ya do that for?"

The resulting squabble eased the strange tension as Hakkai hummed under his breath. Gojyo really did have his uses.

Late that night, camped under the stars and canopy of trees, the Sanzo party sat upright in the Jeep, trying to get comfortable.

Gojyo tilted back his head and rubbed his eyes with both palms, "Man…I could use a drink." The last part came out as a groan.

Hakkai chuckled, "That does sound nice." He leaned back in the driver's seat, trying to ease his aching muscles from gripping the steering wheel.

Sanzo blew smoke in the air, turning back in his seat to check on Goku. Goku curled up against the side of the Jeep, his hands tucked close to his body. Sanzo's violet eyes softened briefly before he stamped out his cigarette and closed his eyes.

Goku's feet doggedly followed the stony path up the mountain-side. He paused to glance around, his golden eyes wide with trepidation. Somehow this felt familiar. The scent of pine trees wafted through his nostrils, and the lonely cries of ravens sounded from the forest below him. His eyes lifted to see a lone eagle or hawk, perched high above all, on the very top of a strangely twisted, naked tree. The branches looked as if they'd been scorched, then ripped of their finery. Yet, Goku somehow felt very uneasy, as if he was waiting for something. He turned his head to search out for the other members of the party.

"Sanzo! Gojyo! Hakkai!"

The only answer was the sound of children screaming, high above him on the mountain. The screams grew louder, piercing Goku's lethargic response and he flinched with realization. He clenched his feet and ran full tilt up the path.

Soon he reached the mouth of a dark cave carved into the side of the mountain. Jagged rocks and branches surrounded the opening. Goku's nostrils filled with the scent of fresh human blood. The screams had only just stopped as he reached the cave. Goku raced through the opening, wincing as the branches scraped his face. The darkness overwhelmed his bearings momentarily, but Goku focused on the scent. Maybe…just maybe one of the kids was still alive. Maybe more than one. Goku glanced at the empty cave entrance behind him. He should wait for the others to catch up, but he couldn't. Somehow he'd felt them following behind as he ran wildly up the mountain. His feet quickly moved forward, even ahead of his brain's decision to follow the scent.

After a few minutes of groping the walls and racing quickly through the cavern's small passageway, Goku tried not to cry out as his feet slid on the slimy wet cavern floor. He fell on his knees suddenly and half-crawled half-hopped until he regained his balance.

The scent of blood grew stronger and a faint light intruded on the sounds of the dark dripping cave. Goku scrambled into the womb of the cave and discovered…a bloody mess.

The bodies of the children were strewn about in puddles of water and blood on the damp floor.

Goku choked in fury, trying not to vomit, "You bastard! Where are you?"

None were left alive. Not a single one. Goku trembled all over.

An evil laugh filled the cave, echoing, louder and louder, shaking the stalactites at the ceiling of the cave. "You have no need to know. You'll die here too!"

"Just try it!" Goku shouted fiercely, taking a stance with his Nyoi-bo. The youkai suddenly roared…no it was the sound of the cave roaring.

Water rushed in from one of the air tunnels at the top of the cave. Goku scrambled backward toward the exit. 'It's a trap!' Goku thought in panic.

The ceiling groaned and crumbled in a downpour of stones and earth at the lower entrance of the cave. Goku jerked back, trying to cover his head with his arms as the downpour hurled at him and struck him about the shoulders and body. A large boulder shook free from the ceiling and landed on Goku, even as he stared in horror up at it. There was no room for him to use Nyoi-bo to crush the rocks…there was no time to do anything but stare. The boulder pinned Goku to the rapidly flooding floor.

"SANZO!" Goku screamed. The water began filling the cave until it bubbled up to the source of the water at the top of the cave. Goku choked on the water entering his nostrils and mouth, screaming in terror, "SANZO!"

Goku bolted upright in the Jeep, his right foot shooting out and catching Gojyo in the head, his left arm flailed around and caught Sanzo at the back of head.

"OW! What the fuck…!" Gojyo shouted, cradling his head and trying to get away from the frantically struggling with nothing monkey. Goku's arms and legs continued to thrash violently.

Sanzo touched the back of his head and whipped around simultaneously as Gojyo screamed, "What the hell? You stupid monkey!"

Hakkai's eyes snapped open and he turned around in time to get Goku's left foot in the face. "Ah!"

"Hakkai!" Gojyo leaned forward over the seat to pull the dazed Hakkai out of the way, grunting when Goku kicked him in the side repeatedly.

"Damn you, you stupid monkey! Wake up!" Sanzo shouted, suddenly pulling out his harisen and whacking Goku over the head repeatedly.

"…huh? Ow! Ow! Ow! What are you doing, Sanzo?" Goku nursed his sore cranium and looked reproachfully at Sanzo, his golden eyes filling with tears.

"Serves ya right, ya stupid monkey!" Gojyo declared, holding the battered Hakkai up with one arm around his back and his other bracing him on the chest. Both had fled the Jeep entirely to escape the violent thrashing.

Sanzo pressed his lips together with displeasure. "You were having a nightmare?" Sanzo demanded, making it sound more like an accusation.

Goku blinked several times and looked at Gojyo and Hakkai, Gojyo who was glaring a bit and Hakkai who held his freshly bruised chin in one palm, and then Goku looked back to the harsh gaze of Sanzo.

"Um…yeah?" Goku responded uncertainly.

"What was it? You seemed frantic, Goku." Hakkai asked softly, his voice laced with pain.

Goku blinked several times, then glanced away, "I don't remember…it was just…scary…I guess. Sorry."

"Sorry?" Sanzo roared, hitting Goku over the head several more times with the harisen, "You woke us up with your thrashing, you stupid monkey, and 'that's' all you have to say? It was scary?"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Sanzo!" Goku cried out…and then froze suddenly as a shard of the dream flashed before his eyes. His golden eyes widened and his lips moved silently as he relived part of the dream.

Sanzo paused, folding up his harisen and stared fiercely at Goku, who remained in a trance-like state. "Goku!" He said harshly.

"Goku?" Hakkai tried, beginning to worry at the lack of response.

"Oy monkey!" Gojyo stepped forward, "Now he's done it…you hit him so hard you addled his brains."

"His brains were addled to begin with. Goku!" Sanzo commanded.

"…huh?" Goku turned his gaze back to Sanzo and the hovering Gojyo and Hakkai.

Sanzo slapped a hand to his forehead, "It's late. We're sleeping. But first…" Sanzo motioned for the others. They closed in on Goku.

"Uh…guys?" Goku pressed back in the far corner of the Jeep, trying to get away from them. "What…what are you doing?"

A few minutes later…

"Mgffhgfh!" Goku cried around the rag stuffed in his mouth and tied around his head for good measure. His arms and legs were bound close to his chest, so that he looked like he was in a fetal position.

"Mmffahmffo!"

The other three sighed sleepily and settled comfortably into their seats, ignoring the silent tears and begging of the monkey king.

The next morning, Hakkai stretched, "I feel so refreshed!" A green colored bruise had formed overnight on his chin.

Gojyo yawned, smiling widely, "I know what you mean. I really slept well."

Sanzo cracked open one violet eye and sat upright.

"Hey," Gojyo chuckled, "Should we untie the monkey? He looks dead asleep. If we do it now, he won't get pissy…" Gojyo's hand crept toward Goku.

"No." Sanzo stated firmly, catching Hakkai by surprise and stopping Gojyo's hand.

"What the…? You really are a sadistic bastard, aren't you? You better watch yourself or one of these days the monkey will leave!" Gojyo groused, his conscience pricking him at the idea of Goku being bound for too long.

Sanzo gritted his teeth.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai protested, "It was sort of a mean joke at the time, but it's no longer funny. If we keep him tied up…Goku will really get upset."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Hakkai." Sanzo's voice sent chills down their spines.

Gojyo lost his temper, "That's it, you sick fuck! I'm waking him up! He needs to know what a freak you really are!" Gojyo's hands reached out to shake Goku's shoulders, but a cold barrel pressed against his nose forestalled him. "Shit. You're freaking nuts."

Hakkai spun around frantically, "Sanzo! Stop!" He reached out to block the gun.

"Don't wake him." Sanzo said quietly, not cranking back the hammer or attempting to reach for the trigger.

"What!" Hakkai and Gojyo chorused in shock.

"He hasn't been sleeping well at all lately. Let him sleep."

Gojyo and Hakkai glanced at Goku's peaceful face, despite the bindings of cloth. Gojyo suddenly blinked and leaned closer, "What the…?"

"Hmm?" Hakkai half-rose in his seat to look.

"Charms? Aren't these…you know, those things **you** write?" Gojyo addressed a suddenly silent and immobile Sanzo.

Sanzo shrugged, a faint blush around his cheeks as he returned the gun to its resting place and turned around, "Just let him sleep."

"You're right, Gojyo. They look like those charms that vendors sell at temples for good sleep…or…chasing away nightmares…" Hakkai's voice trailed off as he and Gojyo stared at Sanzo's reddening face in disbelief.

"Huh. You really are twisted, man. Goku must be a saint to put up with you." Gojyo laughed with relief and rubbed his eyes with his palms as he leaned back in the seat.

Hakkai expelled the breath he'd been withholding, then offered a smile, "Well, we'll let him sleep…but before he wakes up, Sanzo…we have to untie him."

Sanzo refused to respond, instead he let his eyes travel over the geography in the distance. The dark mountains at least another day's drive away bothered him. He frowned.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai questioned.

"If you don't need to take care of business, drive!" Sanzo growled.

Gojyo squeaked and leapt out of the Jeep, "Jeez! I'll be right back!"

Hakkai quickly followed with a rueful, "Well, I'll be back…"

Sanzo, having risen earlier than all…or rather, having not slept at all since Goku's nightmare, stared ahead grimly. 'What the hell was the stupid monkey hiding now?'


	2. Chapter 2

"Arrival"

by Rapha7

--Second chapter of fanfic "Dream" based on Saiyuki. Shonen-ai. GokuxSanzo and HakkaixGojyo. Major sexual situation.

--Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura

--Side note: Thanks for all the reviews of the other stories I've written. I appreciate it. I'm hoping to play around a bit more with fanfics, trying other series as I get inspired. It's nice to know people are entertained or enjoy them. Thanks again…

---------------------------------------------------

"Well, here we are!" Hakkai declared loudly, stopping Jeep at the crest of a hill and turning around in his seat and beaming at the others.

Goku's eyes slowly opened as he stretched out his arms and legs, "That was a weird dream." Goku yawned loudly.

"What was?" Sanzo's head whipped around. The charms should have stopped dreaming completely, placing the one wearing them into a deep uninterrupted slumber.

Goku laughed cheerfully, "I dreamt you guys tied me up… It didn't make any sense."

Goku turned his head to look at the town ahead as the others quickly hid their faces and tried to wipe away their guilt…and the fiendish grins that kept perking up the corners of their mouths.

"Hey!" His shout caused their shoulders to jerk in guilty reactions. Did he remember? They exchanged quiet, guilty, desperate and uneasy glances.

"There's a stand of meat buns! Can we get some, Sanzo?" Goku's nostrils picked up the luscious scent, from the outskirts of town, even. Goku leapt out of the back of the Jeep and fell on his knees suddenly.

"Huh? My legs aren't working…ow…pins and needles….ow…ow…pins and needles…!" Goku frantically rubbed his legs and wiggled his feet, while sitting on his butt in the dust.

Sanzo stepped out of the Jeep and leaned over to offer Goku a hand. "Stand up, I'll feed you."

"Huh? Really!" Goku's eyes glimmered happily. "Yay! Meat buns! Meat buns!"

Goku's legs moved very stiffly, despite his enthusiastic voice as Sanzo pried him up from his cross-legged position and pulled him along in the direction of the town.

By this time, Gojyo and Hakkai had also gotten out of Jeep and were stretching. Suddenly Gojyo grabbed Hakkai around the neck with his forearm and drew him closer, "Hey…do you think it's the charms aftereffects…or the fact that we tied him up?" Gojyo's face had an unusually serious expression.

Hakkai turned his head, finding Gojyo's face very close to his own. A smile bubbled up, "Well, Sanzo probably feels guilty…so he wants to give Goku a special treat."

Gojyo blinked in confusion, "No, man…did you see the chimp's walk? Like he was sleep-walking or something. Look!"

Hakkai paused for a moment, then turned his head, "Oh…Oh dear. I see what you mean. What on earth could be…Oh…I think Sanzo forgot a charm! Look!"

Sanzo turned around impatiently to admonish the sluggish Goku and caught sight of a frantically waving Hakkai and a hysterical, doubled-over Gojyo. Sanzo frowned as he watched Hakkai point to his backside, then make sleeping motions, then point to Goku.

Sanzo's temper fired up two notches. He whipped out his gun and fired a round at Hakkai, obviously missing, but just enough to make his point.

Hakkai held up his hands in apology, as Goku, still moving like an old man, turned around to see why Sanzo had fired. Hakkai stretched out his hands and yawned to cover up the frantic motions that he'd signaled even after the initial gunshot. Gojyo was on the ground, laughing once again, with salty tears streaming down his face. Sanzo briefly contemplated firing again.

"What's the matter, Sanzo?" Goku gazed up at Sanzo with his big golden eyes.

Sanzo glanced down at him and shrugged, pushing him forward again, "Just keep moving, you're going way too slow as it is. Forget those idiots for now." Sanzo shot a glare at the duo, and then belatedly realized that Hakkai was actually gesturing for him to look at Goku's backside. Sanzo's eyes traveled down Goku's small back to just above the round curve of his butt and widened. His hand darted out quickly and he tore the guilty piece of paper from the back of Goku's shirt.

"Huh? What are you doing, Sanzo?" Suddenly freer of movement, Goku nearly toppled over, "Whoa!"

Sanzo reached out an arm to catch him, steadied him, and then pushed him forward. "Move it, monkey." Goku looked up at Sanzo, a slight flush on his face.

"Good grief, will you look at those two?" Hakkai asked aloud to no one in particular.

Gojyo managed to quell his laughter finally, a bit exhausted, "Yeah," he smiled up at Hakkai with a special grin, "they've got issues."

Hakkai lifted a single eyebrow, "And 'we' don't?"

Gojyo flushed, "Aw, come on, man. Can't you cut me some slack? That girl in the last town…"

"Fine." Hakkai's face cooled into an amiable mask, "How much **slack** would you like?"

"Huh?" Gojyo blinked, his crimson eyes rounding in anxiety, "Wait just a goddamn minute, Hakkai! What the hell does that mean?"

Hakkai turned his head away, "Sorry, Gojyo. I don't know what's the matter with me. It didn't matter before…I can't think why it should now."

Gojyo swallowed, took a breath, and swallowed again, "H…Hakkai?" He stared at the silent profile before continuing, "D…does it matter?"

Hakkai's face softened slightly and his eyes warmed a bit at Gojyo's torn expression, "Gojyo…I…it…"

Gojyo blew out the air from his lungs and put his head in his hands. "Shit. Shit. Shit!"

Hakkai looked down at the red crown of hair and reached out a hand. "I guess I should have said something earlier. It isn't fair to blame you when you didn't know…please don't blame yourself either."

Gojyo gave a half-sob, half-laugh, but kept his face hidden under the rain of red hair and his hands. Hakkai knelt next to him, Jeep obstructing them from view.

"Gojyo…" Hakkai pleaded, pressing his face close to Gojyo's hands, "Please look at me. I couldn't bear it if I truly caused you pain." At the silent shaking of Gojyo's shoulders, Hakkai closed his eyes, "Perhaps…we should forget it all. I …I never thought after Kanan to feel for someone ever again. I didn't think I'd even deserve it…after what I've done. I can't stand making you suffer."

Hakkai took a deep breath, and then continued, "You wedged yourself in my heart, when I thought there was no room left. You saved me, Gojyo. How could I think myself worthy enough to…"

Gojyo grabbed Hakkai by the collar and dragged him down onto his lap.

"Stop." Gojyo said hoarsely. "I don't know—no, I didn't know what love was until I met you. I saved you? Hakkai—you gave me something I've never had—ever. You gave me a home. Family. Don't talk about leaving…please…don't try to forget me… I'd die a million times over…"

Gojyo's crimson eyes burned into Hakkai's. He placed his hands on both sides of Hakkai's face.

"I…oh hell…I'm not too good with words right now…" Gojyo cleared his throat and looked at Hakkai, "Don't leave me alone. Please. Stay by my side forever."

Hakkai flushed, "That almost sounds like a proposal…mffph…"

Gojyo pulled Hakkai closer onto his lap, burying his hands in Hakkai's short brown hair as he pushed his mouth onto Hakkai's mouth. Desperately he licked, gathered Hakkai's bottom and top lips between his and nibbled, finally thrusting his tongue between Hakkai's moistened and now swollen lips.

Not soft or romantic, but hungry, desperate, and completely honest in its intensity…the kiss continued for long moments before Gojyo broke them apart for air briefly, then began another.

Hakkai groaned as he adjusted to the onslaught, his fingers tightening on the fabric about Gojyo's shoulders. He suddenly moved his hips against Gojyo's lap in a slow rubbing motion.

Gojyo groaned and broke apart for air, "What…what are you doing…_here_? Someone might see…"

Hakkai pressed his lower body more firmly down on Gojyo's lap. "It's too late for that…now I'm excited." Hakkai leaned forward, grabbing Gojyo's head with one hand taking a fistful of red hair. He tilted Gojyo's head back forcefully and drove his mouth down on Gojyo's, taking what he wanted. Gojyo trembled as Hakkai rocked his hips against him in unison with his kissing technique.

His hands trembled as they wrapped around Hakkai's shoulders, "H…Hakkai…" Gojyo pleaded hoarsely.

Hakkai's green eyes glittered very brightly, and a seductive smirk drew Gojyo's attention to his lips. "Gojyo. I want you right now. Can you give it to me?"

Gojyo flinched as he felt his aroused member answer for him. He trembled again and leaned back against Jeep. "Hakkai…I don't think I can stop."

"Good. Neither can I." Hakkai's pants were pulled down to his thighs, while Gojyo unfastened the top of his jeans and unzipped them with suddenly awkward fingers.

"We don't have time to linger," Gojyo said regretfully, gazing at his own state of excitement.

Hakkai smirked and plunged himself onto Gojyo. "Ah!" Hakkai threw his head back, arching his back. Gojyo flinched as he felt the incredible tightness around his arousal.

"Ahh!" Gojyo took deep gulping breaths… "H…Hakkai…you okay?"

Hakkai smiled deeply, looking directly into Gojyo's eyes as he began to move up and down, in a circular motion on Gojyo's lap. Gojyo gulped deep breaths of air into his lungs as the pleasure rocked his entire body. With slightly trembling lips, Gojyo leaned forward and pressed feverish kisses against Hakkai's throat, running his hands inside Hakkai's shirt, and down the back to cup his buttocks.

Hakkai clenched his muscles according to Gojyo's gasps and his movements, timing it so Gojyo hovered closer and closer to the brink of release. Each time he came close, Hakkai backed away, creating an endless repetition of almost…but not quite there…

Gojyo threw back his head, grabbing Hakkai's waist roughly, "J…jeez, Hakkai…where the hell d'ya learn that…Ah!"

As Gojyo finally reached the pinnacle of release, Hakkai hovered over his lap, his expectant eyes on Gojyo's face.

Gojyo shivered, trembled, cried a little, then blinked up at Hakkai's determined face, "Oh…oops, sorry." Gojyo started to help Hakkai to move from his lap, but cried out with surprise as suddenly Hakkai pushed him to the ground and pulled Gojyo's pants nearly completely away from him. "Hakkai!"

"Sorry, Gojyo. I'm not going to settle for second best this time." Hakkai leaned forward and readied Gojyo briefly before thrusting into him.

-----------------------------

"Jeez, man. You need to learn some control." Gojyo said, exhaustedly, "We're really late, and it's a miracle that no one came by."

Hakkai chuckled with satisfaction, kissing Gojyo deeply on the lips before hurrying to straighten his clothes. "Well, it really doesn't matter if anyone did see. You satisfied me well."

Gojyo lifted his head up, even though it felt like lead, a small smile twisting his lips, "Huh…you really are unbelievable, Hakkai."

Hakkai turned, a slight pout on his lips, "You better mean that in a good way."

Gojyo grinned, using a hand to wipe the sweaty strands of red hair from his face, "Of course. It's been awhile since you attacked me like that."

Hakkai smiled, "Oh well, back to the daily grind. I guess Goku and Sanzo are probably stationed at the nearest inn by now. We should get moving."

"Ugh, easy for you to say. I'm too tired to move." Gojyo yawned, completely naked from the waist down.

Hakkai shrugged, "Be a man, Gojyo. Be a man." Hakkai grinned suddenly, "Okay, Hakuryu, you can change back now."

Gojyo yelped as he dove to grab his jeans. A blinding flash of light and the white dragon kyuu'ed softly as it flew to Hakkai's shoulder.

"Oh dear…" Hakkai exclaimed, a hand touching his mouth as he stared at something just past Gojyo.

Gojyo, who was struggling with pulling his pants on and up, hurriedly spun his head around, careful to keep his backside facing in that direction as well.

A group of young women goggled at them, all on their hands and knees from their vantage point on the ground. Gojyo's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Wow! So that's what it's like!" Girl One said dreamily.

"Hmm. I thought only one was supposed to be the girl…but it seems like both of them were." Girl Two rubbed her chin.

"Wow. Maybe we should ask them to do it again." Girl Three clasped her hands together delightedly.

Hakkai cleared his throat, "Um, ladies?" Gojyo's face was brilliant red as he floundered to fasten his trousers.

"Would you mind terribly showing us the way to the town's inn? Our friends are waiting for us." Hakkai turned on his schoolteacher air very quickly.

"Hmm?" Girl Four lifted up a lazy hand to brush back her hair, "Oh, you must mean that blonde guy and the young guy. They were here a little while ago, but said they'd get their stuff later, since you were **busy**."

The bags were currently at their feet, where Hakkai had placed them to cushion their recreation after the second round.

Gojyo's soul escaped from his mouth as he went completely white.

Hakkai leaned in front of him to gather the girls' attention on him instead, "Well then, I guess we really will need someone to show us where they are staying. Could you please?" He picked up the bags.

"Yeah, I guess. The only inn in this dead old town is at the center anyway. We'll show you." Girl Two answered reasonably.

Girls One and Three squealed, while Girl Four gave them a measuring look, "Hmm. It looks like your friend might need some help moving."

Hakkai twirled around to see Gojyo on the ground, clutching his chest. "Gojyo!"

Gojyo felt tears brimming from his eyes, "Hakkai…I'm gonna die. I'm just gonna die. How can I look that baldy or the monkey in the eye ever again? They weren't supposed to find out!"

Hakkai sighed, and then ruffled his own hair with a nonplussed hand, "Well…"

Girl Four spoke up again, "I think the blonde guy wasn't that surprised. He said he thought the tension was getting a bit much between you two, and that it was about time. The young one didn't really understand anything. I think he thought you were wrestling or something. He was going to try joining in…insert squeals from Girls One and Three but the blonde guy dragged him off first."

Hakkai choked, and then covered his mouth, "Oh…dear." He sank to the ground weakly beside Gojyo. Hakuryu cheeped consolingly and nuzzled Hakkai's face.

Gojyo lifted his head and examined Hakkai's paling face, somehow the sight calmed him down.

"Whelp. I guess that's all, then. No need to worry, Hakkai. The baldy and the monkey were bound to find out sometime. Come on, then." Gojyo leapt to his feet and tucked Hakkai under his arm in one motion. Hakkai stumbled slightly.

"Are you sure it's okay with you, Gojyo?" Hakkai examined Gojyo's face nervously.

Gojyo grinned unrepentantly, "Well, the shitty monk's bound to give us some grief, but we know his weaknesses too."

Girls One and Three clapped their hands, "Wonderful! It's so amazing…are you going to stay together at the inn?"

Girls Two and Four waited silently for the response.

Gojyo and Hakkai blinked, "Oh…" They both floundered. A vision of the four girls peeping in at them from the window flashed through their brains.

Gojyo suddenly grinned and winked at them, "Well, that all depends. The monk's a cheapskate, you know. Sometimes we bunk down together, all four of us."

All four of the Girls squealed.

As the girls excitedly led the way down the slope to the town's inn, Hakkai grabbed Gojyo's arm, "Gojyo…"

"What, Hakkai?" Gojyo grinned at him around the cigarette dangling in his mouth. Gojyo reached for his lighter confidently.

"If Sanzo realizes what you've just suggested…"

"Ha! The baldy needs some excitement. We're probably going to be in two rooms tonight anyway."

Hakkai blinked in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean?" he said quickly, to cover his momentary lapse in articulation.

"I mean that he's been worried about the monkey. He'll want to be able to check in on him. At worst those girls will spy on two rooms instead of one. Who knows, maybe seeing us together gave him some ideas."

"Gojyo!" Hakkai gripped his arm tightly, "That's not at all…"

"Relax, Hakkai. The shitty monk's too repressed to bother Goku right now. There's no way that'd happen. Give it a few months, and the little monkey might wear him down."

Hakkai emitted a strangled sound of amusement and frustration, "No! I meant what you said sounded like an or…"

Gojyo leaned over and kissed Hakkai on the mouth, "No way in hell would I let that shitty monk touch you. Or that monkey, either."

The squealing of the girls broke them apart and they realized they were very close to town. Hakkai broke away from Gojyo, though not too far away, and they followed the girls to the inn.


	3. Chapter 3

Introspection

By

Rapha7

---This is chapter 3 of Dream…a Saiyuki fan-fic. Shonen-ai. GokuxSanzo; GojyoxHakkai

---Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura

--------------------------

Sanzo tapped his fingers against the table thoughtfully. Gojyo and Hakkai had entered the inn and almost immediately decided to take baths. Not surprising considering the circumstances that he and Goku had observed them in. He glanced at Goku. The wide-eyed innocence of the monkey was both invigorating and frustrating. He still hadn't been able to explain to Goku why Goku couldn't join the 'wrestling.'

Could the monkey really be so obtuse? Sanzo sighed, and then reached over for his tea, finding Goku sitting on the floor almost directly in front of the tea, his chin propped on the table watching him seriously. His fingers twitched away from the cup momentarily, then reached for it again.

Sanzo took a long drink, shuffling the paper to the side.

"Sanzo," Goku began, his eyes cast away to the side, watching the rustling of the papers.

Sanzo halted his drinking, holding the cup close to his lips. "Yes, Goku?" He immediately continued drinking.

"Sanzo, do you think that Gojyo and Hakkai always do that when they're alone?"

Sanzo spit the tea out of his mouth as he choked, spraying it all over Goku's curious face.

"Ugh! Sanzo! That's gross!" Goku wheeled backward and tried wiping his face with his arms.

Sanzo cleared his throat, "Why did you ask that?" Was the monkey really so dense?

Goku peered at Sanzo through his spread fingers on his face. He hesitated, then grinned, "Well, it looked like fun. I mean, if they do it when they're alone, why can't they do it with us too?"

Sanzo's eyes nearly crossed and his harisen literally flew from his fingers as a projectile as he whacked Goku over the head with it.

"Stupid Monkey! What the hell are you saying!" Sanzo's voice rose higher with each word.

"Ow!" Goku cradled his head, and looked up at Sanzo reproachfully, "Hey, all I was saying was, why couldn't we join them? If you don't want to, that's fine, but maybe they'll let me…"

Sanzo's foot kicked Goku off balance, and proceeded to stomp on his shoulders and head. "Are you out of your frigging mind? No way! Absolutely not! I forbid you to even mention it to them!"

Goku's eyes filled with tears, "But why? Isn't it something we can all do?"

Sanzo stopped kicking Goku and moved to slapping him upside the head, "No! You're nuts! How can a pea-brained monkey like you expect to understand anything if you don't even open your eyes! Stupid! Idiot! I forbid you to mention it! Absolutely not!"

Goku stuck his tongue out at Sanzo, "Meanie! Baldy! Cheapskate! You jerk, Sanzo! I bet you've done it before! You just don't want me to have any fun!"

Sanzo's face turned purple with rage and he grabbed Goku by the collar and began shaking him, "Listen…you…"

A knock sounded at the door.

"Sanzo, Goku? May we come in?" Hakkai asked in his usual polite tone.

Goku and Sanzo looked at each other, then at the door.

"No!" Sanzo growled angrily.

"Yes!" Goku chirruped cheerfully.

"Which answer do you think applies to us?" They heard Hakkai ask Gojyo.

Gojyo laughed deeply, "Man, I don't really care. We're going in regardless!"

The door opened and Hakkai and Gojyo appeared, a little flushed from their hot baths. Goku sat cross legged on the floor, pulling at his shirt, while Sanzo turned away from the door, heading back toward his chair.

"So…have you had dinner yet?" Hakkai asked cheerfully, "We were just thinking about going down."

Goku leapt to his feet. "No! And it's been ages since we had those meat buns, right Sanzo?"

Sanzo snorted, "All you ever do is think about food."

Goku crossed his arms militantly, "And all you ever do is complain."

Hakkai and Gojyo's mouths dropped open in shock.

"Uh…."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed as he glared at Goku, "Is that so, stupid monkey?"

Goku's golden eyes narrowed fiercely, "It's so!"

"So what?" Sanzo turned away from Goku, picking up his newspaper.

Goku slapped the paper out of his hands, "So, it's an annoyance."

At the larger than normal word from Goku's lips, Hakkai and Gojyo's mouths clamped shut.

"Been studying, have you?" Sanzo said sarcastically.

"Sanzo…you're such a jerk!" Goku shoved away from the table, shaking it a little, knocking over Sanzo's tea. Sanzo glared as the liquid stained the paper and dripped all over his reading glasses.

"I wasn't finished reading that." Sanzo's voice stopped Goku's advance toward the door.

Goku looked over his shoulder, his golden eyes sparkling a little, but also unusually serious, "Really? You had all afternoon. Maybe you should study." Goku stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving the shocked and dazed Hakkai and Gojyo standing there to look at Sanzo's hunched shoulders.

"Uh…" Gojyo couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. He glanced over at Hakkai with a silent plea.

"So…are you hungry?" Hakkai asked lamely, choosing to ignore Goku's tirade.

-----------------------------------------

Goku stormed out of the inn, kicking stones on the street angrily. 'Stupid Sanzo. He never gets anything.' He strode down the streets, without any direction in mind, just the goal to get away from the inn for awhile.

A ball bounced and rolled in front of him and he paused to kick it.

"Hey! Can you toss it over here?" A group of young boys and girls were playing in a vacant lot next to a church.

Goku's anger melted away at the sight of the young hopeful faces. Despite his disappointment and anger, he grinned, "Sure. Hey, do you guys know any fun games with this?"

As they nodded and shouted, Goku asked to join in. Maybe playing with kids would help keep his mind off of things. It seemed more and more things were bothering him lately…especially about Sanzo.

-------------------------------------------------

Back to the inn, where Sanzo was having a hissy-fit.

"Give me a freaking break!" Sanzo slammed his fist down on the table several times. "Who the hell does that monkey think he is, anyway?" Sanzo kicked his chair over furiously, and then crossed his arms to keep from drawing out his pistol and firing several shots. No…it was still too much. Sanzo growled angrily and paced up and down, kicking whatever happened to be in his way…the beds, the chairs, the tables…their bags…Gojyo, even though he had to specially turn and purposefully chase down Gojyo for him to be in his way…

Hakkai drew Gojyo backward protectively as Gojyo tried to protect himself with his hands…not always succeeding.

Hakkai's voice sent chills down Gojyo's spine, "What is all of this about, Sanzo? Surely there'd better be a good reason for it." Seeing Gojyo kicked for no reason, other than as a useful target pissed him off completely.

Sanzo stopped pacing and glared at them, the anger level reaching max, "You want to know? I'll tell you…I've had enough of this little game anyway."

Hakkai blinked, then frowned, "What is it?"

Gojyo lifted his head from under his protective hands and stared at Sanzo through the red waterfall of damp hair, "What did you do to the monkey? He wasn't acting normal at all."

Sanzo hissed through his teeth, "He's not been acting normal ever since we teamed up with you jerks on this godforsaken mission."

Hakkai and Gojyo glared, "Wait a minute, Sanzo, just what the hell..." Gojyo started angrily.

"We were asked to come on this mission. How the hell do you explain that it's taken all four of us to get this far if we're such a burden…?" Hakkai's icy flat voice caused Gojyo to shudder.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed, "Don't be ridiculous." He spun around on his heel and rummaged through his wreckage to find his cigarettes. Finding one, he lit it and sucked smoke into his lungs. "I meant, now that Goku's found your example, he's being a pain in the ass…freaking idiots."

Gojyo's mouth dropped open, "Are you saying we're bad influences on the kid?"

Hakkai snorted, "Look who's talking, Sanzo. You're hardly a model of virtue yourself, especially for a monk."

Gojyo blinked, and then looked up at Hakkai with widening eyes, "Oy, Hakkai…" Even though Gojyo was a little pissed, he didn't think alienating Sanzo completely was a good idea…and it seemed that was the direction they were headed. Hakkai glared at Sanzo steadily.

Sanzo's cold voice stopped their introspection, "I don't believe my character was called into question. At least not by the three aspects."

Hakkai smirked coldly, "Really? Then why couldn't you do this mission alone, then? And I believe your character has just been called into question. You're really pathetic, Sanzo, using your connections to bolster your wretched narcissistic ego."

Gojyo, who'd stared at Sanzo with a sinking heart, now looked at Hakkai with a dread building in his stomach, "OY…HAKKAI!"

Sanzo smirked back, brushing his hair back from his face, "Well, I'm not the one who finds entertainment in fucking other men…am I?"

Hakkai moved so quickly that Gojyo didn't have time to react, nor did Sanzo, completely. The force of Hakkai's hit sent him flying to the floor. Sanzo tried to draw out his gun, but Hakkai stepped on Sanzo's hand.

"OY…HAKKAI!" Gojyo's chest felt on fire, his reality was rapidly turning into his worst nightmare…in a surreal sense.

"So tell me, Sanzo, what part did you find disturbing? That you weren't in on the action…" Hakkai's voice trailed away as he stepped harder on Sanzo's hand when Sanzo flinched and glared angrily, "Or…that Goku witnessed it?" At the mere mention of Goku's name, all of the tension that had warped the room from the beginning of their entry suddenly disappeared.

Sanzo hit his forehead on the floor, "Shit. Shit!"

Hakkai crouched down and took Sanzo's gun away from him, "Just until you've controlled your temper, Sanzo. Now, let's try the truth."

Sanzo's violet eyes glared piercingly through them, "You bastards try anything like that with Goku and I'll personally see you both in hell…"

Hakkai rubbed the back of his head, "Well, to be honest, the thought never crossed our minds. I don't really like men, you see…"

"Oh, and so now I'm the gay one?" Gojyo growled angrily, grabbing Hakkai by the collar.

"Gojyo." With one word, Hakkai was able to calm him down. Hakkai placed his hand over Gojyo's fist. Hakkai glanced at Sanzo with a rueful smile, "Neither of us really is what you'd call…gay. I guess you'd say we exempt each other from that consideration. I'm only interested in Gojyo. I'd never want to be with anyone else."

Hakkai's words caused the red haired kappa to flush, "Ya, it's what he said. No swapping, no playing around…it's a different situation than normal. He's Hakkai, or else there's no way it'd happen."

Sanzo lifted his body up, by propping up on his elbows, "Hmm. So only you two are not gay, even though you're quite happily fucking each other? Self-awareness, much?"

Hakkai and Gojyo released frustrated sighs, "This moron doesn't get it, Hakkai. We shouldn't have to explain."

"True, Gojyo. But let me put it to you another way, Sanzo. Why is it so important to you that we leave Goku alone? Is it because you see yourself as his protective older brother…his father…his teacher…or…or is it because…"

"Stop." Sanzo raised a hand, the middle finger covered with a ring connected to the black gloves around his forearms. "If you go any further, I won't be responsible for the consequences."

"…Goku is a special person to you?" Hakkai finished firmly, "That special doesn't have to be like ours, but Gojyo is very special to me. It didn't start out that way, but he grew on me…like mold."

"OY! Hakkai! Quit talking like I'm some kind of disease…" Gojyo glared.

"Sorry, Gojyo, it was the closest analogy I could come up with…" Hakkai chuckled.

"I want your word." Sanzo said suddenly.

"Huh?" Gojyo and Hakkai chorused.

"I want your word that you won't pull Goku into your special relationship in any way. He doesn't understand much of anything, he's just a stupid monkey, but I swear, if I find you've done something…"

"Ugh!" Gojyo suddenly leaned forward and dragged Sanzo upright by his collar, "You've got some balls to say such things to us, asshole! As if I'd even look at the monkey like that!"

"Well, you are very touchy-feely with him, Gojyo. I can see why Sanzo might worry…" Hakkai scratched his cheek.

"Huh? What the hell? Hakkai, you **know** there's no way I'd **ever** do that, right?"

Hakkai smiled warmly, "Yes, I do. Because if you ever did, I'd kill you."

Gojyo backed away from Hakkai and Sanzo who glared at him like he was a demon. "Hey, wait a goddamned minute…" Gojyo pointed his fingers at them, "What about you? I just said no way…he's like a kid brother or something…it'd be gross! An' I love Hakkai!"

Hakkai beamed at Gojyo, "That's the right answer, Gojyo."

Sanzo lit his second cigarette, since chain smoking was the only way to deal with the stress of the evening, and blew the smoke out from his mouth, "That goes for you too Hakkai."

Hakkai smiled at Sanzo, "Oh, don't worry, I know better than…"

"Hmph." Gojyo crossed his arms militantly, "Well, as long as we're laying ground rules down. Don't touch Hakkai, Sanzo-_sama_. Or me, either, but especially not Hakkai."

Hakkai's green eyes rounded in surprise, "Gojyo!"

Gojyo glared threateningly at Hakkai, "No baldy monk for you either."

"What makes you think that I'd even consider…" Hakkai trailed off at Gojyo's accusing glare.

"Come on, you're always buddy buddy private chat with him…like Goku and I are kids and you're the parents. I'm just saying…" Gojyo trailed off at the dumbfounded expression on Hakkai's face.

Sanzo scoffed amusedly, "Don't worry, Gojyo. I have no intention of ever crossing that line."

Gojyo's face took on a determined glare, "Neither did I, but Hakkai seduced me. He's mine…got that?"

Hakkai pushed a disbelieving hand over his face, "Oh dear."

Sanzo reached out for his gun with one free hand, "I'm fine now, Hakkai."

Hakkai hesitated before placing the banishing gun in Sanzo's hand.

"I didn't get an answer, Hakkai." Gojyo was absolutely serious.

Hakkai lifted his head to show the uncontrollable grin that spread over his face, "Well, I have no intention of ever doing such things with Sanzo. And we may talk, but it's more to commiserate about our wretched partners sometimes."

"Care to rephrase that…?" Sanzo cocked the pistol and aimed at Hakkai's head.

"Not really." Hakkai frowned at Sanzo.

"Tch." Sanzo pulled the gun up and away from Hakkai.

"We might as well go get dinner," Sanzo said suddenly. "The monkey will show up when there's food."

"That reminds me, Sanzo, what exactly did Goku think when we were…" Hakkai trailed off at the obvious irritation on Sanzo's face.

"The stupid monkey thought it was a game that anyone could play…he wanted us all to play together…" Sanzo gritted out from between his teeth.

"Oh dear." Hakkai slapped a hand to his forehead.

Gojyo coughed as he breathed in too much smoke from his freshly lit cigarette, "That…idiot…"

Sanzo paused at the door, "I have your word. Right?"

Hakkai and Gojyo chuckled, as the red-haired kappa comforted him, "Don't worry, Sanzo, Goku's safe from _us_."

Sanzo frowned for a moment as if he wanted to challenge something, but decided better on it. "Let's go." He led the way down to the dining room.

Hakkai grabbed Gojyo's arm, "From us…what are you…"

Gojyo stole a kiss quickly, and then whispered, "Well, we can't say anything about the baldy, can we? He's not our responsibility."

Hakkai coughed suddenly, realizing that Sanzo was glaring at them from where he paused down the hallway. "Move it, Gojyo." Hakkai pushed him forward gently with one hand, as they hurried to join Sanzo.


	4. Chapter 4

Separation

By

Rapha7

---This is Chapter 4 of Dream. A Saiyuki fan-fic. Shonen-ai.

---Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura.

-------------------

Goku laughed and played the ball game with the children until the hour grew late and the streets grew dark. When the lamps were lit, he sighed deeply.

One of the boys grinned at him, "Goku-niisan, want to have dinner with us? 'kaasan won't mind."

Goku hesitated, then looked off in the direction he supposed the inn to be. Should he go back and face Sanzo's displeasure…or…his stomach growled. "Are you sure it'll be okay?"

The other children laughed, there were six in all. "Don't worry, about it! Mom makes enough to feed an army!"

"Well I can eat enough for an army!" Goku admitted, allowing the small children to lead him by the arm toward their house. The children all laughed uproariously.

--------------------

Sanzo ate his dinner quietly, his eyes constantly watching the door of the dining room. Hakkai glanced at Gojyo, who continued eating as if nothing was wrong. Hakkai sighed deeply.

"I wonder where Goku could be." There was no point in denying that he wasn't there and should have been, at least that's what Hakkai thought.

Sanzo paused in eating his rice, "He's probably conned someone into feeding him. He's good at that." His eyes and lips were both very compressed with anger.

Hakkai swallowed, "Uh…should we go look for him? It's getting rather late…"

Gojyo reached for another spring roll and shrugged philosophically, "It's not like the monkey to miss a meal."

Sanzo leaned back in his chair and signaled the waitress over.

"Yes?" A bright-eyed, rather familiar looking young woman dashed to their table, Girl One from that afternoon. Her eyes kept flashing over at Gojyo and Hakkai, who had the grace to blush a little.

Sanzo raised his eyebrows, and then decided to ignore it. "I want two bottles of your best sake. Now."

"Sanzo?" Hakkai questioned, his eyes flashing concern.

"Are you for real?" Gojyo beamed with delight.

"Gojyo…now's not the time…" Hakkai began a lecture, but Gojyo waved him off.

"Hakkai, when is the time? We don't get sake very much at all! All right! Bring big cups!" Gojyo instructed the waitress, who dashed off to retrieve their order.

Sanzo curled one side of his mouth up in a shadow of a smile, and then grabbed a cigarette from his nearly empty pack. "Hurry up and light me." He commanded Gojyo, who obediently complied, lighting his own cigarette at the same time.

"Shouldn't we look for Goku?" Hakkai prodded, as the waitress arrived with two very large bottles of sake. Hakkai's eyes zeroed in on the label. It was a very fine brand. "Well, I guess he knows where we are, and if he gets into any trouble, he's adult enough to get out of it."

"That's the spirit, Hakkai! All right!" Gojyo poured himself a very full cup of sake. Then as Sanzo thrust his glass pointedly toward him, filled that one as well. Hakkai sighed, and then lifted his toward Gojyo. Gojyo grinned and filled Hakkai's cup very slowly. His fingers stroked Hakkai's as he poured.

"What should we drink to?" Hakkai asked a little breathlessly as Gojyo finally finished pouring. His face was a little flushed as Gojyo grinned knowingly at him.

Sanzo harrumphed, "The end of the journey."

Gojyo burst out laughing, "That's not here yet, man! Let's drink to the journey!"

Hakkai lifted his glass, "The journey."

Sanzo lifted his glass to his lips, muttering, "The journey."

--------------------

Goku sat very quietly at the table, holding his arms close to his sides as he watched the two rows of tables fill with children of all ages, sizes, and colors. A large woman bustled into the room, clucking when she saw Goku.

"My…my…dear, you look positively ragged!"

"That's right, mom! He's really hungry! Do we have enough?" The little boy who dragged Goku there looked up at the woman with adoring eyes.

The large woman laughed, "Oh my, of course, dear. Even if he eats an endless amount… What's your name, dear?"

"Goku!" Goku sat straight up in his seat. This woman, this place, it made him feel a little uneasy.

"Goku? My, what a name. You look very young. And look at those clothes! I think I have some extra jeans in one of the older children's trunks. I will look for them after dinner. Maybe a new shirt? Oh dear."

Goku flushed, "Thank you, ma'am, but you don't have to…"

The large woman smiled beautifully, "Oh honey, don't worry about it. Feeding and clothing children is my passion in life. It's what I live for. Do you know what you live for?"

Goku paused, looking up at her wonderfully kind plump face and tried to think of an answer. "I don't know. Do we have to have a reason?" His wide golden eyes were completely serious.

The woman burst out laughing, her chins jiggling a little, but it was a wonderful jiggle and the children all laughed happily when they heard her beautiful laugh.

Goku felt some of the tension ease from his shoulders.

"You're new in town, right? You're one of the travelers that arrived today. Why aren't you with your friends?" The woman asked gently.

Goku stiffened again, and then shrugged his shoulders, looking down at the empty table before him, "I don't know."

"Hmm," The large woman reached down and gently lifted Goku's head by placing two fingers under his chin. She examined his large golden eyes seriously, "Honey, it's all right. Sometimes friends fight. Especially if they're traveling together or spending all of their time together. My children get into fights sometimes, but they also get out of them too."

Goku blinked, "Get out of them?" He repeated the strange phrase, "What do you mean?"

The large woman laughed, "Honey, I mean they journey past the anger to the next stage. Forgiveness. Now then, my name is Dee. You can call me Mom, if you like."

"I don't have a mother." Goku replied honestly.

"Oh, you precious thing!" Dee reached out and grabbed Goku by the head and hugged him into her massive bosom, clucking as she stroked his head, "You poor poor dear!"

As Goku floundered against the massive chest, trying to find space to breathe, the other children laughed loudly.

"See, I told you! Mom is great!" A loud boyish voice exclaimed from his elbow. "Hey, Mom, we're hungry!" At the declaration, Dee released Goku from her grasp and clasped her hands together.

"Oh dear! I'd best get to work then! I'll need some helpers! Who will help me?" Every single hand went up, except Goku's, who was looking dazed and ruffled from his struggle.

The other children looked at him with disappointment and exchanged knowing glances. The little boy next to him elbowed him sharply. Goku blinked, and then quickly raised his hand.

The woman and the children all beamed happily. "Let's make dinner!" The loud laughter and singing that accompanied the preparation totally wiped away Goku's anxiety as he joined in whole-heartedly.

---------------------

"Hey, hey, listen to me damn it!" Gojyo slurred, leaning forward on the table, his face getting red from the sake, "You got to treat the monkey "nice." If you want to keep him around…loosen those tightass robes and get over your...holy-shit-self…"

Hakkai smiled gaily over his brimming cup…actually his fifth, "Gojyo!" He waved his free hand, "Sanzo's a lost cause. He doesn't know how to be nice…"

"S…shut up! I-do-too-know-how-to-be-nice…." Sanzo labored heavily to articulate the words without slurring, "I can't shbe shtoo nicesh or the shmonkey will malk all over we…walk all over shee…me! You gotta undershtand…"

Hakkai laughed, "Oh that's true!" He whispered to Gojyo, "Did you get any of that?"

Gojyo shook his head violently, "no man…mo nan, no. That's why…that's why the chibi..chimpy…monkey ain't here…"

"S…shut up! I'll lut pead in your shead…" Sanzo growled angrily.

"Oh dear…Gojyo, you've had enough," Hakkai finished his seventh cup and noticed Gojyo eyeing the last sake bottle.

Gojyo tipped the bottle up and drained the last few drops on his tongue, "Aw man…it's allgon… hey schmanzo! Schmanzo! We ran out! It's a d—ire emer—gen—cy!"

"Waitress!" Sanzo bellowed.

"Oh dear, we really don't need more…" Hakkai drank his cup's remnants and eyed his companions' empty cups, "Waitress!"

----------------------

Meanwhile Goku was helping wash the mountain of dishes, playing with the suds and the children.

"Ah! You're gonna get it now!" Goku cried as a huge splash of water soaked him on the back.

The children laughed as he tried chasing them, skidding on the sudsy floor toward the open ktichen doorway…where Dee waited with her hands on hips. Goku crashed full on into her oversized chest…and she didn't budge an inch. Goku looked up at her from between her gigantic breasts, his face bright red. Dee looked down at him, her mouth twitching slightly.

"Haven't you finished yet? It's almost bedtime!" Dee whisked into the kitchen, grabbing Goku free from her chest by the shirt collar, and stood behind them until they finished the dishes…the children giggling as Dee sang incredibly funny songs while they worked.

After the dishes were done, the children were shooed into the baths, under the older children's supervision while Goku helped Dee wipe the kitchen floor dry.

"Um, aren't you mad?" Goku asked, waiting for a fan to materialize and whack him over the head, "We made such a mess!"

Dee burst out laughing, "Children like to play. As long as the work is done well, and they have fun, I don't mind. 'Sides, look at this floor!" The floor sparkled from their efforts, "Now we don't have to mop it!"

Goku grinned, "You're really nice." A shadow crossed his face as he thought of the relentless whacking on his head by Sanzo.

Dee smiled warmly, "Don't worry, Goku. If you don't want to return, you can always stay here with us."

Goku smiled, "Thanks, Dee. I guess I should get back to the inn…"

"Not like that!" Dee looked completely horrified, "You're wet and dirty! And those clothes need mending. Stay here tonight, and I'll also see about those clothes I promised you. Your friends won't likely leave until the morning, right? And you'll catch your death of cold if you run around like that!"

Goku paused and thought a moment, a picture of Sanzo's grim face flashing through his mind, "But…"

"I won't force you to stay, but we always have hot cocoa after our baths, and I read a story." Dee continued to describe the activities with such delight that Goku couldn't refuse.

"Okay. They'll leave really early, so I have to be ready first thing."

"Good! Now go get out of those clothes and get into the bath. The children are done by now. I'll set some night clothes out for you and wash and mend these. The towels are right by the bath area. Hije will show you…" Dee pointed to the girl waiting by the doorway.

Goku turned around and found a slightly familiar face, Girl Number Four from that afternoon, and scratched his head. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Hije shook her head warningly, "**No**, we've never met. Come, I'll show you to the bath…"

Goku frowned, certain that he'd met her, but he followed just the same, "Oh…thanks Dee!" Goku smiled at Dee with all of his heart. She flustered and patted her cheeks.

"Oh my, you poor dear, go get bathed…" Dee waved him off with her hands.

Goku grinned, and then dashed after Hije, who had gone ahead several feet before realizing he wasn't following.

Once they were out earshot of Dee, Hije gave a huge breath of relief. "Thanks for covering for me. If Dee found out we were peeping this afternoon, we'd have been in big trouble."

"We? Were you peeping somewhere?" Goku looked confused.

Hije gave him a measuring look, "We were watching your two friends…the red haired guy and the other…I remember you came with that blonde monk-guy."

"Oh! You were watching them wrestle, huh? Man, Sanzo wouldn't let me join in…and doesn't want me to ever, I guess…it really sucks. He never wants me to have fun."

As Goku groused miserably, Hije coughed loudly, then asked in a strained voice, "You…you thought they were wrestling?"

"Yeah, because they were rolling around on the ground, their clothes got messed up, isn't that wrestling?" Goku asked, as if Hije were the clueless one.

Hije covered her mouth and laughed, "Oh my. Oh my. How old are you?"

Goku frowned, "I don't know for sure, why?"

Hije leaned forward and whispered, "They weren't wrestling. They were doing **it**."

"It? What do you mean?" Goku was still a bit clueless.

Hije clapped a hand over her forehead, "You **really** don't know? Didn't your father teach you anything?"

Goku crossed his arms, a little ticked off, "I don't have a father. I have a Sanzo. And he's not old at all."

"Hmm. He is pretty young…kind of an older brother, huh?"

Goku scratched his head, "No, he's Sanzo. Anyway, I asked him if we could join Gojyo and Hakkai next time they wrestled, but he got really mad."

Hije burst out laughing, "Oh my god! You did? Wow! No wonder you got into a fight if you asked that of him. Yeah, he's not the type for group activities, even if the other girls thought so and decided to work at the inn tonight."

"Huh? What are you talking about? I don't understand at all." Goku looked at Hije as if she were crazy, "Man, I should just take my bath and go to bed."

"Don't forget the cocoa and story," Hije reminded, still shaking with laughter.

Goku pouted, "Jeez, girls don't make any sense. And what did you say they were doing, anyway?"

Hije paused, seeing a long line of children passing them toward the bedroom, wearing their nightclothes. "Come here, I'll whisper it, but don't say it aloud, no matter what. The kids can't hear."

Goku frowned, "Okay, so it's a secret? Man secrets suck." Goku leaned forward and listened as Hije whispered in his ear.

------------------------

Dee smiled as the children began gathering in the story area, ushering them toward the table with cocoa first, "Are you ready for story time?" Dee smiled happily.

"NO WAY! NO FREAKING WAY!" Goku's shout reverberated throughout the entire house.


	5. Chapter 5

Confrontation

By Rapha 7

---This is Chapter 5 of Dream. A Saiyuki fan-fic. Shonen-ai.

---Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura.

---Thanks again for the reviews. I hate making people wait for the story, just like I hate waiting for them. It's so sad when fics aren't finished. That's why I can't wait to finish it. I still have a ways to go, though.

---------------------------------

The dull pounding behind his ears moved upwards to his temples. The lights dancing behind his closed eyelids moved in time to the pounding. His stomach heaved in time to the pounding. Groaning aloud, he pushed his head back against something soft and covered his face with an arm.

The pounding increased, much louder. To his dismay, he realized someone was creating that racket. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. He tried forming the words, but his mouth was dry and felt numb. His tongue felt huge and swollen in his mouth. The pounding increased, but this time a loud voice accompanied it.

"Hey! Wake up! Let me in!"

Shut up. Shut up… Dimly he became aware that the door burst open and a figure wavered back and forth before his eyes. The brown tousled hair, the golden eyes, the crown over the forehead…who…yeah…it was the stupid monkey. He was back.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Aren't we leaving? Man, I got up early too!" Goku stomped his foot, then strode to the window and threw open the drapes.

The light flashed so brightly that the tiny lights dancing behind his eyes became energized. The tiny lights immediately contacted his stomach, which heaved against the brightness. Close the drapes. Close the fucking drapes now. Of course, the only thing that left his lips was a horrible groan.

Goku turned around, his face cheerful and bright, his eyes rounding in curiosity as he studied the draped half-naked figure on the bed. "Sanzo? What's wrong? I thought you'd want to leave right away? I know we had an argument last night, but I came back right away this morning. I thought it best to…"

Shut up. Shut up. You're too freaking loud, monkey. I'm going to throw up. That's it, come closer, I'll throw up all over your clean clothes. Wait, how did they get so clean? Weren't there more rips and stains yesterday? Sanzo blinked and covered his face, trying to block out the light.

"I already had breakfast! It was really good. I spent most of my time this morning trying to escape that woman's super humongous breasts! She really didn't want to let me go…hahahahaha. But man was she a good cook! She said I could stay, but I knew I had to come back. You guys need me, right?" Goku propped himself cheerfully beside the bed, speaking very closely to Sanzo's face.

Breasts? What the hell? What the hell was Goku talking about? Sanzo's brain throbbed so violently that he couldn't begin to ask or decipher the riddle. But the thoughts that accompanied such words made him feel violently ill…actually more than a little angry too. But figuring out why required too much thought, and thinking hurt. Where was his gun? Where was the fan? His fingers twitched.

"Aren't you getting up? Are you sick? Do you want me to get you something?" Goku asked helpfully, his face still fairly close. Sanzo cracked open a violet eye and glared.

Breasts? It didn't make sense. Goku seemed happy, healthy, and was wearing clean clothes. Breasts?

Another groan beside him infiltrated his brain and Sanzo froze. It sounded like it came from underneath his head. He tilted it back and caught sight of something…no someone underneath the blankets. What?

Goku's eyes widened as Gojyo lifted himself blearily from underneath the blankets, naked to the waist.

"Ugh! Monkey, lower the volume, would ya? What the hell's the story about the breasts?" Gojyo asked as an afterthought, shifting Sanzo off of his legs as he tried to maneuver off the bed and ran into a very big obstacle.

Another groan sounded, this time Hakkai emerged from underneath the blankets, also naked to the waist.

"It's early, isn't it? What's the matter? Goku? Are you all right?" Hakkai rubbed his head and blinked blearily without his right monacle.

Goku's mouth dropped open. "No way! I…"

"Jeez, shut it, monkey. I want to hear more about these breasts you escaped from?" Gojyo propped himself up against the wall on the bed, trying not to dislodge anyone at the moment. His head throbbed too much. He reached for his pack of cigarettes stashed conveniently on the windowsill.

"Breasts? Goku, where the hell were you last night?" Hakkai demanded.

Sanzo blinked and covered his head with his arms, "The window…it's too damn bright…"

Goku blinked and stepped back from the bed, his eyes switching back and forth between Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo, all of whom were half-naked, tousled, and obviously hung-over, but more importantly, they were all in the same bed.

Goku shook his head, then turned away from them, "I think I better come back later. I guess you guys are busy. I'll go back to Dee's. She's really nice. I stayed with her last night."

"Huh? What the…who?" Gojyo blinked, trying to wrap his mind around what Goku said.

"Busy? What do you mean busy, Goku?" Hakkai rubbed his head tiredly, still trying to understand what he meant.

Sanzo closed his eyes, "Shut the fucking drapes, you stupid monkey!" His head pounded so hard that he couldn't think or understand even simple sentences.

Goku whirled around and grabbed Sanzo's foot, then dragged him roughly off the bed so that he slammed onto the floor on his back.

"What the fuck…?" Gojyo and Hakkai blinked in shock as Sanzo cursed violently, trying not to heave up his stomach. Goku dropped Sanzo's foot as if it were poisonous.

Goku then turned to the drapes and dragged them shut. "Fine! They're shut! You stupid baldy! I don't care if you guys do **it** all day long! I'm out of here. I can stay at Dee's…at least she's nice to me. Unlike you jerks! I bet you didn't even miss me!" Goku slammed out of the room, the reverberation of the door resonated in their heads.

"Huh?" Gojyo blinked, and then looked at the situation. "Shit! We…what the hell happened last night? I don't remember a thing."

Hakkai looked around, seeing the rumpled bed and their condition, "Ah… I'm sorry, I drank a lot last night… and you guys were drunk. I got you to this room and felt so tired. I just collapsed. I didn't take off your shirts though. I think you did that on your own."

Sanzo lifted his head, "You mean, we all slept in the same bed?"

Gojyo growled, "No shit, you dipstick priest! Damn it! No wonder the monkey was freaked out! But wait a minute, how the hell did he come to the conclusion…"

Giggles from the closet doorway revealed several girls hiding there, Girls One, Two, and Three from the previous afternoon. "Oh wow, so even after all that drinking, they still didn't do anything? And we tried so hard to help them along." Girl One sighed.

"Yeah, we helped take off your clothes and position you and everything." Girl Two pouted.

Girl Three yawned, "We'd better get back before we get in trouble."

Gojyo, Sanzo and Hakkai suddenly felt violently ill.  
-----------------------------------

Goku stalked up the street toward Dee's, not quite sure why he was so angry.

"Stupid Sanzo. That jerk!" Goku clenched his fists and felt like breaking something apart. His heart throbbed in his chest. "I can't believe it. What a jerk! They really didn't miss me. I guess they really wouldn't care if I disappeared."

As those words left Goku's lips, he closed his eyes and remembered that morning. He couldn't remember it, but he'd had another nightmare. A really bad one. He woke up screaming, and found himself cradled in Dee's chest, sobbing his heart out. It was then he realized he couldn't stay with Dee and the children, even if he really wanted to. He had to go West with Sanzo, but then this morning…

"That stupid JERK!" Goku shouted.

"Goku!" A desperate voice called his name. Hopefully, Goku spun around and caught sight of two of the children from Dee's home.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Goku asked, seeing their tear-streaked faces. He bent down so he could listen better.

"Goku! It's terrible! A couple kids went off to the mountain this morning, and they haven't come back yet! Dee's really worried. She wants to go look for them, but she can't leave the little ones behind. We're too little to go look…the mountain's really dangerous…"

"Dangerous?" Goku repeated, his eyes narrowing on the dark shadow. A familiar feeling pinched his stomach.

"Yeah, lots of youkai are there…or they're supposed to be…and wild animals! They might get eaten!" The little boys started crying again.

Goku's lips pinched tight, "Okay, go back and tell Dee I'll look. I'm big and strong, so don't worry. If any youkai bother me, I'll kick their asses. I'll bring back…how many were lost again?"

"Zsu, Lie, Tara, Jiule, and Xan…five. Two girls and three boys. They're always getting into trouble."

Goku counted off the number in his head, and then slowly memorized the names. "Zsu, Lie, Tara, Jiule, and Xan." Dimly he remembered their faces from the previous night. They had been huddled in a corner together whispering. "Okay! I'll go right now! I'll find them for sure! Tell Dee for me, okay?"

The little boys nodded, "Okay. But be careful, Goku-niisan!"

Goku waved, and then broke into a dead run, heading straight out of town back in the direction he came.

Hakkai shoved Gojyo out the front door of the inn angrily, "Move, Gojyo, we have to hurry and find Goku and explain this. He's likely thinking all sorts of…Goku?" Hakkai broke off and stared as Goku raced past them without stopping to acknowledge them, his eyes set on the mountain near the village. "What the…?"

Gojyo lifted a strand of hair out of his eyes, "Wait a minute, that was Goku, right? I thought he was going to that Dee's place?"

Sanzo came up behind them, "What is it? Why aren't you moving?" He pushed them with his foot.

Hakkai turned slightly, a confused expression on his face, "We just saw Goku heading out of town…toward that mountain…"

Sanzo's eyes traveled toward the dark shadow next to the village. An almost painful twisting occurred in his stomach. He narrowed his eyes. 'I don't like it."

Just then, a girl dashed up to the inn's steps and stopped when she saw them, "Oh!" Girl Four from the previous afternoon, or Hije, paused desperately, "Please! Your friend went up to the mountain to look for some lost children. Dee's in a panic. The mountain is filled with youkai! I'm afraid for your friend. He told the others not to worry, that he'd find them, but…I'm afraid…"

"Lost children?" Hakkai repeated, "How many?"

"Five. Xan, Zsu, Lie, Tara, and Jiule. Two girls, three boys. They live with us. They left early this morning, after breakfast…that's why we didn't notice. But we found the note after they left."

"Note?" Gojyo leaned over Hakkai's shoulder, "Runaways?"

Hije shook her head, "Not really, they went looking for treasure they heard was buried in a cave at the top."

"Does Goku have this information?" Sanzo demanded, pushing past Hakkai and Gojyo.

"No, he left right after hearing they were missing on the mountain. I don't know how he'll track them down…"

"Let's go." Sanzo commanded, shoving them aside and walking forward.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai queried, "What's wrong?"

"I've got a bad feeling." Gojyo said suddenly. "We better hurry."


	6. Chapter 6

Devastation

By

Rapha7

---Saiyuki fan fic. Chapter 6 of Dream. Shonen-ai.

---Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura.

---Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I love writing them. This fic isn't done yet…there are still about two or so more chapters coming.

-------------------

Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai raced up the mountain road in Jeep. Gojyo and Hakkai searched the sides of the winding road for Goku or the missing children, while Sanzo kept his eyes focused straight ahead.

A treasure cave. He clenched his teeth as the jarring from the potholes and dips reminded him of his hangover.

"Try calling him." Hakkai suggested, flooring the gas pedal.

"If…I…do..I'll…bite…off…my…t…tongue….ouch! Thammit! I bid id!" Gojyo covered his mouth, continuing to search the road side.

"Can you sense anything, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, swerving around a boulder haphazardly.

"Make for the cave at the top. Hurry." Sanzo said grimly. Maybe it was all nonsense. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it felt. Maybe his hangover was interfering with his intuition. But those were only maybes. They couldn't replace the dread that settled in his stomach, or the shadows of fear creeping into his mind…almost screaming at him.

A large explosion shook the mountainside and Hakkai struggled to keep Jeep on the road. "What the…?"

"Rocks! Hakkai, look out!" Gojyo cried out, leaping up and using his shakujou to deflect the rocks from Jeep and the rest of them.

"Damn! Hang on!" Hakkai shouted, hitting the gas and speed past the worst of the rockslide, "Hang on, Hakuryu!" They reached the end of the mountain's road just as the rumbling stopped. Instead of a cave entrance, there was a pile of rubble.

"No way! Don't tell me he's in there!" Gojyo stood up in the Jeep, leaping out, "Goku! Goku! Answer me, you stupid monkey!"

Sanzo and Hakkai leapt out at the same time, but a voice forestalled them from moving toward the entrance.

"You're too late, Sanzo party. Your little friend is dead by now." With a delighted laugh, a tall youkai with short cropped jet black hair, black eyes, and wearing black leather, appeared between them and the cave.

"It was so easy. Lure out the bait with promise of treasure…here comes the young hero…of course, I already killed the bait. Time it right and the trap is perfect. A few well placed explosions can even make rocks bleed..." The youkai licked his bloody fingers with satisfaction.

Sanzo fired his gun, nicking the youkai's face even though he dodged. "Where is Goku?"

Gojyo and Hakkai readied themselves for battle.

"You better talk…Sanzo's really pissed…and he's not the only one!" Gojyo recommended, summoning Shakujou. He took an offensive stance, his red eyes zeroing in on the youkai.

"Where is Goku?" Sanzo demanded, firing again.

"Now, that's a good question!" The youkai laughed, "Hand over the sutra, and maybe I'll tell you."

"No deal. You die now, or you talk first."

The youkai laughed hysterically, "Then what would happen to your friend?" Sanzo shot him in the head mid-laugh. Stunned, the youkai disappeared with a scream.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai shouted.

"What the fuck, man? I thought we needed him to find Goku! What about the monkey?" Gojyo grabbed Sanzo by the robe and started shaking him.

Sanzo pushed him off with a violent shove, and then stepped past the place where the youkai just disappeared. He pointed to the cave's blocked entrance. "Blast it open, Hakkai."

"What? If Goku's trapped in there, it might kill…"

"BLAST IT!" Sanzo pointed his gun at Hakkai, cocking the hammer, his eyes dead serious as he aimed at Hakkai's head.

Hakkai summoned chi into a ball, "You better stand back a bit, I don't know what this will do…" and blasted an opening into the cave.

"Whoa…" Gojyo caught Hakkai as he teetered on his feet, "Oh. I'm fine, Gojyo, just a little winded. It took a bit of energy…"

"Jeez, man. Don't scare me like that." Gojyo whispered into his ear, looking at the cave entrance suspiciously.

Sanzo was already headed for the entrance.

"Hey, wait a minute, Sanzo! We don't know how stable that thing is…it may not be safe!" Hakkai struggled against Gojyo's restraining arms.

Sanzo turned around and cast a malevolent glare, "Who the hell asked you?"

Gojyo continued staring at the entrance, just past Sanzo's elbow, "Umm…guys? Not to interrupt your heart to heart…or anything, but do you hear a rumble?"

"What?" Sanzo snapped, his eyes flashing toward the cave.

"Get out of there! Hakuryu, you too!" Hakkai shouted, dragging Gojyo forward with him as they tackled Sanzo out of the way. Hakuryu transformed and flew to Hakkai's shoulder. Just as they cleared the entrance way, a rushing flood of water burst forth from the cave's entrance. Hakkai pushed up a chi barrier to keep the debris and water from crashing into them.

"What the hell? All of that was in there? Where…" Gojyo couldn't finish the statement. 'Where Goku most likely was.'

Hakkai flinched as the water pushed against his barrier, but he continued to strengthen it until at last the steady rush faded to a trickle.

Sanzo pushed Gojyo off him, then rosefrom the muddy ground and stripped off his robes so he could move around better, clad in his black t-shirt and jeans. He tossed the robes over a large boulder and turned to the water's path. The sheer magnitude of the water's force had carved away a good portion of the road, leaving the path in chunky towers of mud and rock that stood against the snaking water's pathway. Some of the gouges in the road were quite deep. Sanzo's attention was drawn to one gorge, and he pointed Hakkai and Gojyo toward it.

"What?" Gojyo turned and looked.

Hakkai trembled and swayed on his feet, using Gojyo's shoulder to brace himself as he lifted his head to see…four or five bodies caught upinside one of the larger gorges…a boulder in the ground had withstood the force of the water, therefore forming a natural dam in the gorge…which had caught the children's corpses.

"Shit…oh shit." Gojyo whispered. "GOKU!"

Hakkai covered his mouth as Gojyo ran forward to check the situation, leaping down and threading through several gorges to the target.

"The monkey's not here…so where the hell is he?" Gojyo called from the thigh-deep gorge, Gojyo's voice was tinged a little with relief, though his eyes kept straying to the children's bodies.

Sanzo turned around immediately and headed for the cave's entrance.

"Sanzo! It might not be safe! And…there might be more water…" Hakkai tried to circumvent Sanzo's movement.

"Get out of the way, Hakkai." Sanzo pushed roughly past Hakkai and entered the muddy cave's entrails. He lifted his arm and lit the lighter so he could see.

Gojyo scrambled up the bank and grabbed Hakkai's arm as he started charging after Sanzo, "Hang on a minute, Hakkai. We'll need a better light than that. Help me."

Moments later, Gojyo and Hakkai followed Sanzo into the dark wet cave with a burning torch.

Sanzo led the way without stopping, even when he slipped on a muddy patch, he continued silently through the dripping endlessly dripping cave, holding his lighter at an angle. Down the slanting path, he led them toward the womb of the cave, wading through thigh deep water, as though he knew where to look. Finally he entered the last chamber and stopped at the entrance. A large smattering of boulders was blocking the lower portion of the doorway, and the water level remained chest level at this lower cave.

"Sanzo," Hakkai and Gojyo were close behind, "What is it? What do you see?" Sanzo handed them his pistol and lighter.

"Hold these." Then without another word, he dove into the water.

"No way. Don't tell me…oh god. God, no!" Gojyo, who couldn't swim, was given the torch, pistol and lighter as Hakkai dove down immediately after Sanzo.

Moments later Hakkai resurfaced, "We have to hurry. Sanzo won't leave him, not even for air. We need a lever. We have to get this boulder offGoku, or we won't be able to get him out."

Gojyo summoned his shakujou and with Hakkai's help forced it under the boulder. Together they leaned on the counterweight and drove the boulder off the submerged, pinned Goku.

Hakkai emerged with Goku, "Here, take him, quick! Sanzo's still down there…"

Sanzo emerged from the water just as Hakkai turned to dive again. His violet eyes were darkest purple as he stared at the limp Goku, cradled in Gojyo's arms. "Outside."

They hurried back through the water, carrying Goku through the slippery tunnel until they reached the outside.

"Quick, Gojyo, put him down here!" Hakkai commanded, taking up a first aid position. Sanzo leaned against the mountain's stony surface and watched Hakkai turn Goku on his side and try to clear his mouth of the water. Then he reached over to his robes and lit a cigarette as Hakkai continuously tried to breathe air into Goku's waterlogged lungs.

Gojyo stood on the other side of the entrance, his entire body shaking as he watched the entire scene play out.

"God…no…shit…no way… No fucking way, Hakkai….please tell me it's not…no!" He grabbed his head and began rocking back and forth.

Hakkai continued for long moments in his attempts to revive the waterlogged, muddy Goku, but finally stopped, gasping for breath.

"God…no…why?" Hakkai started weeping. "I…he's…really…oh…god…"

Sanzo took his robe from the boulder, careful to tuck the rolled sutra into his jeans pocket, and shoved the shaking Hakkai out of the way. He carefully wrapped Goku up in his robe and lifted him into his arms, adjusting the folds to cover him completely from sight.

"Let's go." He carried Goku through the washed out road, without speaking another word.

Hakkai and Gojyo stared after him, and then glanced down at the dead bodies of the lost children.

"We have to tell them…" Hakkai said mechanically, as if his heart were dead in his chest.

"Yeah." Gojyo and Hakkai followed Sanzo as if they were sleepwalking. Slipping and falling on the muddy washed out roadway numerous times until they arrived in town.

At the countless questions of the villagers, only one phrase was uttered once, and it was by Sanzo as he pushed through the crowd toward the inn, "They're all dead."

Gojyo and Hakkai could only point to the top of the mountain, their voices long lost. They followed Sanzo until they reached the first room, at which he spun around and told them to get lost. He kicked the door open and carried Goku inside, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Gojyo and Hakkai turned around, zombie-like and wandered into their room, collapsing on the floor, saying nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Alienation

By

Rapha7

----Saiyuki fanfic. Shonen-ai. Chapter 7 of Dream. Shonen-ai.

----Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura.

----Thanks for the continued reviews...still not done-0-0-

----------------------

Gojyo woke up, his entire body screaming from sore and aching muscles. His clothes felt as if they were plastered to his skin, and he discovered he couldn't move. His eyes searched out the cause. Hakkai. Hakkai was slumped over his chest, holding on to him as if it were the last thing he'd ever do. Hakkai's head was just under his chin, as if merely by seeking the warmth of Gojyo's neck with his face, he would find additional comfort. Gojyo swallowed past the huge lump of dryness in his throat and looked up at the dirty ceiling.

Three days. Three days since the day that Goku ran up the mountain…and had to be carried down it. Sanzo had refused to let anyone touch Goku…or see Goku…instead locking himself up in his room and threatening to shoot anyone if they tried entering. And he meant **anyone. **Several shots had already been fired, and there was talk about forcibly removing him from the inn. Some people thought maybe he'd run out of food or bullets soon enough…but Sanzo wasn't eating. Hadn't touched anything in the past three days. As for the bullets, well, Gojyo knew for a fact that Sanzo had more than enough to stockade himself in that room with Goku's body for at least a month.

"Gojyo…" Hakkai whispered, his voice sounding a little forced…as if it hurt to even talk.

"Hmm?" Gojyo could feel Hakkai's fingers biting into his flesh through his shirt.

"Tell me it was a nightmare. That this whole thing is a nightmare." Hakkai pleaded for the millionth time.

Gojyo swallowed hard, tears spiking his crimson eyes as he groaned and lifted his arms to wipe his eyes. "Uh…sorry…I…uh…oh God…"

"I thought so." Hakkai lifted himself from Gojyo's chest and stared calmly down at him, as if he'd made a final decision. "We have to keep Sanzo from dying, Gojyo. You know at this rate, he's bound to…"

Gojyo removed his hands, "That shitty priest won't die from a little food loss."

Hakkai's green eyes sharpened, "Gojyo. He's been in that room for three days with a corpse. Talking to, trying to feed, shaking, and hitting…a corpse. I don't think he's even slept."

Gojyo closed his eyes. "I…uh…"

"You know he's ordered a feast every day, through the door…delivered at the door. He doesn't eat it…when he opened the door to take it in, I saw it. He's stockpiling food around Goku…like some kind of shrine…"

Gojyo half-sobbed, half-laughed, "Too bad the monkey ain't around to enjoy it… Sanzo going crazy for him."

Hakkai touched Gojyo on the head, "Gojyo, we have to save him. We can't let him keep doing this. Three days without food. He hasn't touched a bit of what he has stockpiled… He hasn't bathed, he hasn't changed, he just kneels there and waits."

Gojyo opened his crimson eyes and stared at Hakkai, "Sooner or later, he'll realize the monkey's really dead." As he said the words, Gojyo felt a shivering sensation shoot up his spine and start gnawing at his stomach. "Ah, look out…" Gojyo managed a warning before pitching over to a bucket against the wall.

Hakkai pulled Gojyo's hair back, stroking the red strands into some kind of order, as he was violently ill. "I'm sorry, Gojyo. But we have to save Sanzo. There's no way Goku would want Sanzo to die like this."

Gojyo shivered over the bucket, tears springing from his eyes once again. "Shit. Shit."

----------------

Hours later…it seemed to take longer to prepare without the firing of Sanzo's gun or threats, Gojyo and Hakkai stood outside Sanzo's room. They heard his voice, continuously speaking to someone, as if that someone could hear and would at any moment respond.

Hakkai clenched his fists, then slammed them against the door, "God dammit, Sanzo, open this fucking door now!"

Gojyo cast a sideways glance at Hakkai, "uh…Hakkai…I don't think violence is the answer…he may shoot himself before we get in there…" Gojyo whispered.

Hakkai beat on the door heavily, "Open the fucking door, Sanzo!" His voice sounded harsh enough for his unspoken threat to be taken seriously. Open the door, or I'll break it down.

They heard the voice stop for a moment, then the sound of lagging footsteps heading for the door. The lock unclicked, and Sanzo appeared at the crack, bracing behind the door with his foot. Hakkai pushed on it, just to make certain of that, earning a glare from Sanzo.

"What the hell is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" Sanzo's face was covered in short gristle, his eyes bloodshot, and his hair darkly thick with grease. His t-shirt had been removed at some point, but his jeans remained the same water and mud stained ones that he had worn that day…three days ago.

Both Hakkai and Gojyo stared in shock.

"Sanzo…hey man," Gojyo's voice came out as a squeak, his emotions starting to catch up with him, "Look, we know what you're going through…and, uh…we want to help…" Gojyo was having trouble talking around the lump expanding in his throat. 'This is bad. Seriously bad.'

Sanzo stopped aiming the gun at Hakkai's face. They blinked, having not been aware that he had even pulled it out.

"Is that so?" Sanzo asked indifferently. "Order the menu and have them deliver outside the door." He started shutting the door.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai demanded, "You've been shut in there for three days…"

Sanzo turned to look at them, his eyes glinting in a strange way, "It's the last day."

"Huh?" Gojyo started freaking out, "No way, man, uh…uh, we're not going to let you kill yourself, dammit!" He grabbed his hair before reaching over Hakkai and pushing on the door with his long arms.

Sanzo paused as he struggled to shut the door, "Here. Take it, then. Just leave us the hell alone. I mean it, Hakkai. Leave us alone…"

Hakkai stared at Sanzo's pistol in his hand, as the door shut and the lock clicked again.

Gojyo scratched his head, "That's good, right? He gave us his gun. Another day won't hurt, right?"

Hakkai lifted his eyes as if he were trying to stare through the door. "Did you hear him? He was talking like Goku was alive. He doesn't have to shoot himself if he starves himself to death."

Gojyo blinked, "No. No freaking way, Hakkai. If he doesn't come out of there by tonight, we'll drag him out and force food down his fucking throat. There's no way the monkey would like Sanzo dying like that! No fucking WAY!"

A ghost of a smile hovered on Hakkai's lips before disappearing, "No. I guess not. All right, I guess we should order the menu, just like he asked."

Gojyo lowered his head, "God dammit. He's so selfish, keeping him locked up all to himself. Shouldn't we at least bury him or…or something?" Large golden eyes flashed laughingly at him from a random memory and he started shaking.

Hakkai gripped Gojyo's arm, "We have to keep Sanzo alive first. Then we'll worry about what to do. Let's go."

------------------------

Goku was surrounded by complete darkness. He opened his eyes, but still felt as if they were closed. He reached out a hand touched…something wet. As if commanded by his touch, the place burst into a shadowy pale light.

Goku was on the ground, lying in a puddle of water. The flickering lights revealed the dark emptiness of the chamber…until he realized that the chamber walls were actually youkai, who advanced steadily toward him.

Goku tried to move his legs and arms, but couldn't prevent the blows raining down upon him as they refused to respond. Goku concentrated, trying to focus all of his power into his body's limbs. It was if something cut the connection…as if something was preventing him from moving. He felt a heavy weight pressing down upon his body, the wall of youkai had moved and another wall emerged from the darkness…waiting patiently for their turns.

"Sanzo!" Goku screamed into the darkness, suddenly beyond frightened, "Sanzo!"

The walls of never-ending youkai parted and dimly Goku saw a single bright light very far away. It was this light that gave the flickering shadowy light in the chamber.

Goku tried to move his body, ignoring the countless blows, trying to reach that light that seemed to move farther away…until it looked like a star in the endless black sky.

"SANZO!" Goku screamed.

---------------------

Having slammed the door and finally gotten rid of the interloping kappa and half-blind bastard, Sanzo knelt once more by the bed, his eyes focused on Goku's still form. The past routine of the last days continued…wash Goku's body, massage the oils into it, try to move his limbs, and will him to return.

Sanzo's vigil at Goku's bedside would come to an end today. He knew that as he'd handed over his gun. Those fucking interlopers would drag him away if it didn't.

"Damn you, stupid monkey! If you don't hurry up, I'll plant you in the ground and leave you!" Sanzo shouted in Goku's ear.

Actually, without anyone to witness or ridicule him, his hand rarely left Goku's body, though its coldness repulsed him. Sanzo brushed Goku's carefully brushed bangs out of his closed eyes. Then, sure that no one would see, leaned over and kissed both of Goku's closed eyelids.

"Wake up, Goku. Wake up." This time, the edge in his tone teetered dangerously.

--------------------

Goku stared at the steady light until it flickered. His lips thinned. This wasn't a game. He had to reach that light. Those guys couldn't help him. He had to do it.

"I've had enough of you!" Goku screamed at the endless lines of youkai. "AHHHRGHHHHH!" Goku moved his arm, though it felt as if it were on fire and weighed down by ten tons of agony, "Nyoi-bo! EXTEND!"

--------------------

Sanzo lifted his head and stared at Goku's body, then resolutely stood and went to the bathroom. He discarded his jeans and stepped into the shower, his already too thin body sharply accentuated by his ribs. He turned on the water and lifted his head, closing his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Resurrection

by

Rapha7

----Resurrection, Chapter 8 of Dream. Saiyuki fanfic. Shonen-ai.

----Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura.

----Thanks for the continued support through reviews! This isn't the end either...

---------------------

Sanzo smoothed back his hair under the stream of steady water, drinking down some of the liquid on his parched lips. His muscles, once so tense, were finally starting to ease under the pressure of the hot water. He felt suspended in the air, actually, as if he weren't really attached to his body at all.

A scuffing sound at the entrance of the shower caused him to whip open the shower curtain. There Goku stood, completely naked, and staring at Sanzo in a dazed manner.

He opened his mouth, "Sa…" Water spewed out of his mouth onto the floor, and Goku hit the floor on his knees gasping for air. Sanzo jumped out of the shower, leaving it running. He knelt next to Goku and held him until he threw up all of the water that had remained in his body.

"Sa…" Goku tried to speak, but his voice was too harsh…and his throat hurt too much to speak. He weakly lifted a hand to touch Sanzo's dripping face.

"You stupid monkey! It took you long enough." Sanzo hissed, holding Goku close to him.

Goku shivered, and then tried to speak again, "Sa…"

Sanzo leaned down and looked Goku directly in the eyes, "Don't try to talk, it can wait. It's really too soon for you to try to move, either."

Goku blinked, tears leaking out from his eyes. At the sight, Sanzo closed his own eyes, and then lifted Goku up into his arms as if he were a child. Bringing Goku into the shower with him, Sanzo stood Goku up next to him.

Goku's arms, which had begun to loosen up enough for movement, immediately wrapped tightly around Sanzo's waist. Sanzo stared down at the rich brown hair that was quickly becoming plastered to the golden crown and the shaking body of the young man. He knew without trying that it would be impossible to free himself from the tight hold.

Sanzo released his pent up breath and turned his face toward the hot spray. Goku trembled as the water hit his body, and then jerked a bit when soapy hands began winding through his hair and along his shoulders. Goku started to lift his head, but it was pushed back down.

"You'll get soap in your eyes. Just wait. I've got it covered. Just hang on to me." Sanzo commanded, using the soap on himself as soon as he was certain Goku wouldn't look up.

Actually, washing himself became more of a chore because he had to also wash Goku and support the two of them. The lack of food for the past three days made him a bit dizzy, so every so often, Sanzo had to open his eyes and stare at the shower head to refocus.

Sanzo suddenly knelt, "Hold onto my shoulders, Goku." Goku complied weakly, unable to answer or move. Sanzo washed Goku's lower body very carefully, and then turned the soap over to his own body. Then, he reached around and washed Goku's back and his legs until he was certain every inch had been scrubbed.

Finally he stood and turned Goku so the water washed away the soap, cupping Goku's face to keep the soap from slipping into his eyes.

"There. We're getting out." Sanzo turned the knob on the shower, then lifted Goku out carefully, his attention on the hastily cleaned up mess. His solution to Goku's previous retching had been simple…throw the towels on it and leave it for someone else to pick up.

He stepped on the driest parts of the floor and carried Goku, though he wobbled a bit and teetered as he maneuvered them through the door, back to the bed. Taking the other towels from the bedside, Sanzo proceeded to wipe Goku's body down until it was dry. Then he tackled Goku's wet hair with another towel. Goku watched all of this with wide golden eyes, a slow flush staining his cheeks.

Sanzo looked down at him, "Are you hungry? You must be." Sanzo wrapped one of the towels around his own waist and secured it. Goku's eyes focused on the knot before sliding back up to Sanzo's face. Goku was still naked on the bed.

"Sa…"

"Don't speak. It's been three days. You're starving. I'll take care of it. You're too weak." Sanzo leaned down and started selecting items from the large selection of trays on the floor. There was a knock on the door and the sound of hurried retreating. Sanzo paused, then placed the food back on the plates and went immediately to the door. He opened it cautiously, then dragged the huge fresh trays of food through the doorway.

Goku's golden eyes widened, "Sa…" A thin drip of drool escaped his mouth and his stomach gurgled loudly.

Sanzo turned, "Well this is fortunate. The soup's warm. I'll help you. Here, lay back on the pillow." Goku leaned back against the pillow, it was maddening, all of this food before him, and his mouth couldn't even work properly. Tears leaked out from his eyes. He was really really hungry.

Sanzo frowned at Goku's expression. "I told you not to worry. It'll be a while before you can eat on your own, and solid foods are out of the question…unfortunately. So I'll help you. Just be quiet…and, if you ever tell anyone about this, I'll…" Sanzo stopped speaking and stared at the soup bowl resolutely.

Goku's golden eyes focused on Sanzo intensely, "Sa…"

Sanzo lifted his head and showed glittering violet eyes, "Just shut up. And don't freak out, this is the only solution we have."

Sanzo drank the soup. Goku's eyes widened, and then he felt a righteous anger working into a fury. Sanzo was eating before him. Sanzo was going to let him starve and not share…angry tears leaked out, and he couldn't even yell out at the injustice. Goku glared. Then blinked in surprise and watched in suspended disbelief as Sanzo leaned over him, lifted his chin and placed his lips over Goku's. Goku jerked backward, but Sanzo's hand held him in place. Then suddenly, Goku felt warm soup pouring into his mouth. Goku's eyes closed blissfully as he swallowed the first food he'd had in days.

When the soup was finished, Goku eyed the other menu items ravenously. He turned a piteous gaze toward Sanzo, who just shook his head and smirked slightly.

"Fine…just wait a minute." Sanzo lifted the next item for Goku's feeding and studied it quizzically, he lifted an eyebrow. This was going to take some time.

--------------------

Hakkai and Gojyo were startled to hear the sound of scraping plates from inside Sanzo's room as they passed by like nervous sentinels. Though instructed to leave Sanzo alone, they were too worried to do so.

"What…do you think?" Gojyo whispered.

Hakkai frowned, "Maybe he finally got hungry?"

--------------------

After three days without food, Goku was understandably starving. Sanzo finally sighed his exhaustion as Goku looked up at him with trembling golden eyes.

"I need a break for a minute, Goku." Although chewing the food for Goku was a bit out of character and sounded disgusting in a normal situation, Sanzo looked at those golden eyes and was unable to refuse. It wasn't like there was a blender available in this rustic extremely poor town for someone unable to eat solids. The fact that there was a shower in the room had shocked him, though he felt a large amount of gratitude.

Yet, feeding by mouth was exhausting. But what else could be done? Sanzo rested his head on the bed, changing the sheets had also been part of the routine of caring for the unresponsive Goku. He was suddenly grateful he made the effort, because the crisp feel of the sheets felt soothing. Sanzo's eyes flickered shut. Goku made a crying noise in his throat.

Sanzo opened lazy violet eyes to stare directly into Goku's frightened gaze, "Don't worry, I'll feed you in a minute."

Goku narrowed his gaze and huffed indignantly and Sanzo smirked, "You're pretty quiet now, it's kind of nice. But I don't mind it…it's not like before…when it was too quiet…too goddamned quiet." Sanzo buried his face on the bed, refusing to believe that the salty specks coming from his eyes were caused by anything but exhaustion, or that the sudden shaking of his body was caused by anything but the same.

A warm hand dropped on his head, a bit heavily, since Goku didn't have much control over his body yet. Sanzo closed his eyes and allowed it to stay.

------------------

Hakkai and Gojyo stared at the massive pile of plates sitting outside Sanzo's door as they passed by for the tenth time that day.

Gojyo blinked, "Do you think he's pigging out or something?" Visions of a fat Sanzo ordering them about flashed through his head. Afat Sanzo reciting the Maten sutra to fell enemies. A fat Sanzo fighting off youkai and dodging attacks. He blanched.

Hakkai shook his head slowly, "I don't know…maybe he's channeling Goku? Or could it be that…no, that's impossible."

Gojyo scratched his head. "This is getting freaky."

------------------

Goku's face turned bright red as Sanzo hovered over him with a large bottle. His eyes widened and he shook his head slightly.

Sanzo sighed, "Look, if I don't do it, it will take longer for you to get back on your feet. You managed to drag yourself to the shower, somehow, but it took all of your energy. If I don't do this, we'll be dragging around your body everywherewe go. Do you really want to give the kappa more ammunition to tease you?"

Goku's eyes flashed brightly as visions of Gojyo dragging him around by his hair or laughing at how weak he looked. He shook his head firmly…well as much as a weak wiggle could do. Sanzo hadn't bothered to get dressed yet, and Goku had been wondering why Sanzo hadn't bothered dressing him yet either. Normally Sanzo was almost fastidiously fussy when it came to clothes. Goku's eyes rested on Sanzo's collarbone. Suddenly he wondered what it tasted like. It kind of looked good.

Sanzo blinked, then frowned at the gleaming expression of hunger in Goku's eyes, "Monkey, roll over, I'll feed you later."

Goku blinked, but was unable to follow the command, which Sanzo belatedly realized, then helped him move. Sanzo eased Goku's limbs out from under him and turned Goku's head to the side so he could breathe.

"I'm going to rub this oil into your muscles, that way it's easier for you to move. While I'm doing it, I'll massage your muscles, that way you can move more quickly. Don't move or struggle." Sanzo poured a liberal amount of oil on his hands and knelt with one knee on the bed. However this position soon changed and he soon was completely on the bed, sitting on Goku's legs as he rubbed Goku's back.

Goku's eyes drifted in and out of focus, in time to the rubbing and pushing of his muscles. His eyelids flickered. It felt really good, even though his muscles really hurt, had been hurting from the moment he first woke that day.


	9. Chapter 9

Retribution

By

Rapha7

----Saiyuki fan-fic. Chapter Nine of Dream. Shonen-ai.

----Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura.

----At last the final chapter…

----Thanks for the reviews!

-----------

By the end of the day, Goku had been completely fed, bathed, massaged, and generally served by the glorious Sanzo. At long last, however, Sanzo felt fatigue begin to weigh heavily upon him. Add to the mix that Goku, having been dead for three days worried if Sanzo was out of his sight for even a half-second, tried to leave the bed to follow him, and Sanzo finally collapsed on the bed with Goku.

Goku lay silently, still naked, because his clothes were still a mess, with Sanzo, still half-naked with a towel for modesty, because his clothes were filthy, and stared at the ceiling. Soft snores emitted from Sanzo's lips and Goku managed to turn his head to look at him. Sanzo lay on Goku's other side, close to the wall, but instead of pushing himself as far away from Goku as possible, like normal whenever they shared a bed, he left his arm wrapped around Goku's middle.

Goku reached up and touched Sanzo's face. It was close enough to touch. Sanzo muttered in his sleep. Goku's golden eyes softened. He brushed Sanzo's bangs a little and touched his face again, unable to restrain himself.

"…don't ever do that again…stupid monkey…" Sanzo growled in a low voice, causing Goku to panic for a moment, starting to lift his fingers away, "…don't die like that…'s too quiet…don't…don't go…"

Goku felt air rush into his lungs and out just as quickly when Sanzo's arm tightened around his waist.

'Sanzo…I won't, I promise.' Goku vowed silently, still unable to speak. 'Whatever it takes, I won't leave you again.'

Sanzo smiled in his sleep, "'s good. 's good." He cuddled next to Goku and placed his head on Goku's shoulder.

Goku stared up at the ceiling as a draft of air brushed over his body. 'It would be nice to have some clothes, though.' He thought as Sanzo's bare skin brushed against his, heating it at an alarming rate.

-------------------

Gojyo and Hakkai stood outside the door, each exchanging glances before mustering up the courage to knock on the door.

There was no answer.

Gojyo and Hakkai knocked on the door again.

Again, no answer.

------------------

Inside, Goku heard the knocking, but was unable to speak. He glanced down at Sanzo's sleeping face…at the long lashes fluttered shut, the mouth relaxed…and was that drool... escaping down his chin and onto his shoulder? He glanced around the room at the mountains of empty plates, at the strewn filthy clothes, at the discarded towels and bins of water and sighed.

--------------

"What do you think, Gojyo?" Hakkai whispered, his green eyes narrowing on the door knob, which was locked.

"Fuck this shit, the monk's going down. God dammit!" Gojyo finally got pissed. The monkey died, the monk went nuts, and what the fuck were they supposed to do now? If that fucking monk killed himself, then by God, Gojyo would drag him back from Hell and do it again.

Hakkai's eyes widened at the wild look in Gojyo's crimson fire eyes and stood back as Gojyo kicked the door in.

------------

Goku couldn't move, but he knew that it was trouble. Someone was trying to break into the room and he couldn't protect Sanzo. Goku bit his lip, salty tears trailing down his cheeks.

-------------

Hakkai and Gojyo burst into the room and beheld a sight that would leave them speechless…or rather…afraid that if they ever spoke of it again, they'd be blasted by a banishing gun.

Goku and Sanzo were entwined on the bed, empty plates piled around the room. Towels and clothes were strewn everywhere.

But the fact that didn't escape their notice was that Sanzo and Goku were both naked or nearly so.

"What the fuck?" Gojyo reeled back, then realizing that curious eyes were trying to peer in after them, slammed the door in the nosy person's face.

Hakkai blinked in shock, his mouth rounding in a perfect 'o' of surprise.

"Oh…dear…"

Sanzo's snores continued peacefully as they stood there, just inside the entrance of the room, his arms clinging to Goku desperately.

Hakkai placed a hand over his brow, "Ummm…I don't know what to do, Gojyo."

Gojyo hunkered down to squat on the floor, his limbs suddenly shaky. "It's sick…that's what it is. Playing with the kid like a doll, and then…he's FUCKING DEAD, Hakkai!"

Gojyo's horror at the sight was enough to snap Hakkai's attention back to his friend.

"There's a term for this…necrophilia…I think, but I never thought Sanzo would go this nuts…I mean, three days without eating, sleeping, or showering…without even his cigarettes…ever since Goku died, he's been plastered to this room and Goku…"

Hakkai's legs gave way. "I don't know what to do."

Goku listened to their conversation, beginning to feel annoyed. 'Like hell I'm dead! At least, not now!' And to top it off, they were dissing Sanzo as if he were nuts. Goku turned his head and looked at Sanzo, since he couldn't speak up for him. Goku tried willing him awake, but Sanzo snorted in his sleep.

Sanzo suddenly laughed out loud in his sleep, then cuddled Goku close, "….mmm….Goku…."

Goku turned bright red, those lips were pretty close…and so was that enticing collarbone. His eyes traveled up to Sanzo's face again. The violet eyes were loosely shut in deep slumber.

He heard an intake of breath.

"Gojyo, was Goku's head facing toward Sanzo when we came in?" Hakkai asked suddenly.

Gojyo looked up from his rocking with his head in his hands, "Huh? How the fuck do I know? Just the sight of them naked together has burned into my head, and I can't think straight. That damn shitty priest…being a necro-nympho!"

Goku huffed angrily, trying to summon a shout, 'You shitty kappa! Sanzo's not a nympho! He was takin' good care of me!'

Unfortunately, the only sound was a huff noise that caused both men to freeze.

"Did you hear that, Hakkai?" Gojyo stood up quickly.

Hakkai turned back toward the bed, his green eyes widening, "Yes. I'm sure it sounded like…"

They gathered their courage and fortitude as they approached the bed. Neither of them really wanted to see a dead Goku or a naked Sanzo embracing the dead naked Goku. It was right at the top of their "things I never ever want to see" list.

Goku shut his eyes the moment they began to speak. He felt so much anger that it was difficult to remain still, even though he was unable to move. Beside him, Sanzo slept peacefully, happily, and completely unreachable. Goku heard their footsteps gather closer to the bed.

Gojyo and Hakkai stared down at the two on the bed.

"Umm, doesn't Goku look a little…uh…" Gojyo couldn't remember the correct terminology.

Hakkai leaned forward, "He looks like his skin is flushed. But that's impossible, he died. There should be no blood flow to the skin." His hand reached out and touched Goku's head.

Goku's eyes snapped open and he glared angrily.

"YAAAAAH!" Gojyo and Hakkai screamed together, suddenly embracing in their horror, and as they stepped backward hastily fell together amid the mess of the plates, clothes, and towels.

"No…no fucking…w…way…did…did ….you see his eyes open?" Gojyo gasped, clutching his chest.

Hakkai breathed hard, trying to catch his breath. Goku's head turned and looked at him. "Actually, it looks like he's laughing at us."

Gojyo lifted his head, "No fucking way! The monkey dies, then comes back to play a fucking joke?"

Hakkai frowned as he crawled forward, next to the bed and looked at Goku's face. Goku stared back at Hakkai.

"I seem to remember Sanzo saying something once…about Goku not ever really dying…but I thought it was about his incredible self-healing powers…not about coming back after death…" Hakkai leaned forward much closer.

Goku blew air at him, causing him to reel backward as it caressed his face.

"Goku?" Hakkai questioned softly, "Goku?"

Goku rolled his eyes, and then stuck out his tongue. It was all he could really manage. 'Who else would it be?'

Gojyo jumped up and pushed Hakkai down with his hands, leaning over Hakkai's head to look closely at Goku. "No way! Goku?"

Goku's eyes laughed at him, and then he flinched as Sanzo's hand tightened around his middle. Goku turned his head and looked at Sanzo. He sighed deeply in his sleep.

Gojyo and Hakkai were speechless for a moment, then Hakkai asked, "Did Sanzo bring you back?"

Goku turned back to face them and frowned slightly. 'Not exactly…but kind of. He guided me.' All unspoken, of course.

Sanzo growled in his sleep, "Shut up. I want to sleep." Sanzo moved forward and angled his body over the torso of Goku's, still soundly asleep. Goku stared at the blonde hair waving in front of his nose…then he smiled widely and weakly lifted a hand to touch Sanzo's head. It fell heavily on Sanzo's hair, slipping to his neck.

Hakkai glanced down at the bed and noticed that Goku was likely cold. He reached over and drew the sheet over the sleeping pair.

"Goku, we'll come back later, after he's had some rest. He didn't get very much the last few days." Hakkai whispered, "Is there anything you need?"

Goku paused, then looked down at Sanzo, then weakly shook his head.

Hakkai began ushering Gojyo out of the room, Gojyo who stared in disbelief at the monkey, the monk, and Hakkai.

"H…Hakkai!" Gojyo protested.

"Not just now, Gojyo. Later, I promise. We'll give Sanzo proper retribution later for not telling us…" Hakkai asserted strongly, pushing Gojyo out the door.

Gojyo growled, "You better believe it!"

-----------------

The next few days Goku rested at the inn, regaining his strength and mobility rather quickly until at last he was proclaimed ready to continue West. Sanzo led the group out toward Jeep as Goku blinked at the sight of the sun.

"Hurry up, baka saru!" Sanzo turned around and glared.

Goku grinned at Sanzo. "Sure!" Sanzo was still a little pissy about the events that morning.

--------------------------

**The events of the morning:**

Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku had gathered in a room to discuss The Event, as they now called it, since they'd finally gotten some distance from the pain inducing nightmare it had been.

"Goku, was this what your dream was about?" Hakkai suddenly asked, sipping his tea.

Goku blinked, "I don't know. I don't remember."

Sanzo sighed gloomily, "Stupid monkey. The least you could do is remember your dreams."

Goku blinked, "I do! Just not that one. Like the one where we showered together again. I had that againthis morning."

Gojyo and Hakkai spit out the tea they were drinking.

"Again?" coughed Hakkai. Gojyo covered his own mouth with both hands.

Goku turned shining eyes to Hakkai, "Yeah! When I was just waking up after being dead, he was taking a shower. And he cleaned me up too. Though now I could wash **you** too, Sanzo!" Goku turned hopeful eyes toward Sanzo, who flushed scarlet.

Gojyo started chuckling, "A shower? Jeez, I was thinking it was something more…"

Goku turned toward Gojyo and glared, "Shut up, ero-kappa! He only massaged me later on so I could move sooner. The oil was to help lubricate my skin and help my muscles loosen!"

Hakkai placed his cup down firmly, "That was very wise of you, Sanzo." Hakkai tried for a medium note as Gojyo shook with laughter. Sanzo had turned violet.

Gojyo lit his cigarette and creaked backward on his chair's last two legs, "Hmmm…yep, that's still not too bad."

Goku flushed in a fury, shaking his fists, "AND! He fed me by mouth! He didn't have to, you know! He could have waited until I was more awake!"

Gojyo fell backward onto the floor with a heavy bang. "Holy shit! There was a lot of food too! He fed you all of it?"

Goku nodded proudly, "Yes! Sanzo didn't want me to stay really weak. He knew I was STARVING! He took good care of me! So you better not say anything bad about him!"

Hakkai clasped his hands before his mouth and ducked behind them briefly. "Goku…perhaps you should let this go, now."

Sanzo's face was dark purple and he quivered with unspoken rage.

Goku turned to look at Sanzo and blanched, "Uh, Sanzo? You okay?" Goku dashed over to Sanzo's side and got a mad harisen thwack as soon as he reached him.

"YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Sanzo repeatedly hit him over the head.

Hakkai leaned over the fallen Gojyo, who looked up at Hakkai with a stuporous grin, "I guess someone's afraid of getting out of the closet…"

Hakkai shook his head warningly, even as he hefted Gojyo to his feet.

Goku turned back to face them, clutching his head, Sanzo's wrath having finally abated as he began to sit down again at the table. "What are you talking about? Sanzo isn't in a closet."

Hakkai blinked, unsure he should translate, "He means that Sanzo didn't want a certain secret to be shared."

Goku tilted his head, "What secret?"

Sanzo lifted his head and grabbed the monkey by the ear, "We're leaving, right now!" He stood up and dragged the monkey out the door.

"Ow! Sanzo! What secret? Ow!"

Gojyo and Hakkai looked at each other, "You don't think there was anything more to add to that…do you?" Hakkai asked suddenly.

Gojyo grinned, "Hmmm…."

The end


	10. epilogue

"Dream" Epilogue

-----Because something was left unfinished.

-----Saiyuki fan fic. Shonen-ai. GokuxSanzo and HakkaixGojyo

-----Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura.

----------------------

Gojyo and Hakkai followed Goku and Sanzo out to the Jeep, carrying the bags with them. Suddenly Gojyo stopped and remembered something important.

"Na…Goku, come here a moment," Gojyo grabbed Goku by the head and half-strangled him, then began pounding on his head.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?" Goku cried, holding his head.

"You stupid little monkey! Next time don't go running off by yourself!" Gojyo pounded him again.

Sanzo and Hakkai turned around and looked at them as they argued and scrapped around.

Suddenly Hakkai blinked, "Oh, that reminds me! Goku!" Hakkai called, "Where were you that night, anyway?"

Goku turned his head and looked at Hakkai, "Huh?"

Gojyo slapped a palm to his head, "How could I have forgotten such an important detail? GIVE us the GOOD stuff, Goku…where's this woman with huge breasts?"

Sanzo stiffened and his eyes narrowed on the confused golden eyed monkey. His hands were reaching for something when a loud voice cried out…

"GOKU!"

Four heads turned simultaneously to see a large woman running through the streets, with a large column of children running after her. It looked like a stampede…that was their first thought. The next was 'Oh my fucking GOD!'

The woman barreled past the others and made for Goku.

"Huh? Uh…Dee!" Goku greeted her a little solemnly.

"GOKU!" Dee embraced him tightly, crashing him into her breasts. "Oh GOKU! I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

Goku blinked and briefly struggled before giving into the furious hugging. The children gathered around him.

"We thought you were dead."

"We cried and everything."

"It wasn't your fault, Goku."

Goku blinked back the wetness in his eyes and gradual realization dawned, causing a tortured expression to cross his face.

"Ah…Ah!" Goku began to sob…something that he hadn't been able to even think of…the children who had been left for dead…or rather as dead at the top of the mountain.

"Don't worry, Goku. We know you fought that thing and that you tried hard. That's why you got so hurt… I'm so sorry for asking you for help… It's all my fault!" Dee sobbed, clutching Goku to her heart.

Goku struggled for air as he also combatted the wave of grief.

"I'm sorry…" Goku sobbed, unable to hold it down. "I couldn't save them."

As Goku sobbed into the massive breasts, Gojyo whistled through his teeth and elbowed Hakkai. "You know," he hissed into Hakkai's ear so the children and the woman wouldn't hear, "Goku was right. They **are** humongous!"

Sanzo clenched his teeth, and suddenly barked, "GOKU!" It was a scary commanding voice and Goku's head jerked up quickly.

"Ah!" Goku stepped back from Dee, "I have to go now. I'm really sorry, Dee. Thanks for everything."

Dee wiped her face, then motioned to one of the older children. "Here, dear. I wanted to make sure you got these."

Goku looked into the bag, finding a few fresh changes of clothes. "Oh! You didn't… I mean, thank you!"

Dee smiled, a trace of sadness on her face, "You sweet boy. Here is something extra for your journey…" She lifted a massive pack from her shoulders and shoved it into his arms… Goku nearly toppled over.

"It's all of your favorites. Take them with you on your journey. And if you ever think of it, stop back this way someday." Dee wiped her continuing tears away with the side of her hand.

Goku swallowed, hugging the bag of clothes and food, "Thanks Dee. Thanks a lot."

"Goku!" Hakkai motioned for him to hurry as he stepped close to the driver's seat. Goku's eyes narrowed on Sanzo, who was sitting in the front seat with his arms crossed, head turned completely away. Gojyo was leaning on the Jeep, halfway in and out, a grin on his face.

"Ah! I really have to go."

"Of course you do. Good bye, Goku!"

Dee and the children waved them off until they could no longer see the Jeep driving toward the West.

In the Jeep, Gojyo leaned over Goku's arm and peered at the bulging bag of food, "So…what did you bring us?"

Goku turned his head hotly, "Hey! It's for later. I'm not hungry right now!"

At this uncharacteristic statement, they all turned to look at him. Goku flushed, "Well, I'm not!" They all turned back to the road, thinking back on the past few days silently.

To himself, Goku silently wished, 'It wouldn't be so bad if Sanzo fed me again. But fat chance of that.'

Up in the front seat, Sanzo tilted his head down so the others wouldn't see his sudden smirk.


End file.
